Let Me Take Care Of You
by HoloDragon
Summary: Izaya gets hurt pretty bad... Is it really Shizuo volunteering to take care of him? Can they get through a month without killing each other? Will the sparks fly between these two... Or are they already flying! Warning: BoyxBoy! Don't like... Might want to stop here! Rated T: Language and Fluff... Lots of Fluff... oh and some sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Working away from oneshots! I am not putting a dead line on myself because I don't have a lot of time. I will however try my hardest to get chapters out as soon as possible. If you guys review a lot though... I might be inspired to crank chapters out faster! So that's important. Now... List of Rules For Those About To Read... 1. Be Kind When Reviewing. 2. This Is BoyxBoy, don't like it... Feel Free to Leave. 3. If You See Grammar or Spelling Errors. Please Inform Me! I'm Human I Make Mistakes. 4. Please Enjoy The OOC That May Come... This Is Gonna Be A Little Out Of It. 5. Thank my friends for catching some of these errors. On to the show! **

* * *

I leaned against the wall and felt the blood oozing between my fingers, "Fuck." I looked to the dead gangsters around me and then to the entrance of the alley. Hopefully Shizu-chan will stay away from me… Or at least spare my life if he does come. I slowly move towards the street and wrap my jacket around me tighter. "FLEA!"

"FUCK ME!" I yell out before I can stop myself.

"Flea?" He's paused and I noticed he was standing only a few feet away.

I tried to make a recovery and with, "I don't have time to play today Shizu-chan… I have business to attend to."

"You're bleeding." He said before I got the chance to walk off.

"No… You're seeing things." It was childish. I shouldn't have said it but I did.

"Flea… Why are you bleeding?" His voice had lost its bite and I sighed heavily.

Why did getting hurt make me so unraveled? "I'm not bleeding."

Suddenly I was being shoved to a wall and my jacket was being flung open, "You're acting like a five year old. Just tell me what happened."

I studied his eyes for the longest time but could read nothing. I threw my head back in frustration, "Gangs don't like me either Shizu-chan."

"We'd better get you to Shinra." He picked me up a second later. I blushed from head to toe and shoved him away.

His grip tightened so he wouldn't drop me, "Shizu-chan… This is embarrassing!"

He growled a bit and then shoved my hood over my head, "Shut up… Or would you rather I leave you to die?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Wouldn't you rather to do that?"

He didn't reply and from his stupid glasses… I couldn't tell either. I sighed in frustration again and just lowered my hood while still gripping my bleeding side. When we got to Shinra's he was in shock because here we were. We weren't fighting, weren't destroying things, and we sure as hell weren't trying to kill each other; no, because Shizuo decided to save me.

I was placed on the floor and they helped rip my shirt off my back. "Damn Izaya."

My head was spinning and I realized then how blood soaked I was and how much blood Shizuo was sporting. I fell forward then and passed out.

When I woke up I was laying in an actual hospital. It confused me at first and then I felt the pull of my side. I sighed heavily and waited for my eyes to adjust. I was met with the sight of a sleeping Shizuo. He was snoring lightly and held an empty cigarette pack in his hand. I turned to see if anyone else was around and no one was.

I tried to speak but nothing came out so I cleared my throat, "Shizuo?"

He sighed heavily and his eyes fluttered open lightly. I bit my lip at how cute and adorable… Probably beautiful that face was. I dreamed about that face so often. He rubbed his eyes and that's when I noticed the dark bags under them. His appearance was disheveled even though he was wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans.

He focused on me and leaned forward, "Izaya."

"What happened?" I croaked moving to sit up.

He caught my shoulders and with more gentleness than I thought possible lowered me back to the bed. "You had surgery."

"What?" I felt the pull of stitches but still refused to believe anyone had been touching my body without my know about.

"Shinra didn't feel comfortable operating on you so we took you here. You've been in surgery since 2 and it's 10. Everyone went home when you came out… But… I don't know. Guess I fell asleep here."

I studied the tall man carefully, "When will a doctor come talk with me?"

"Soon… I can go get one if you want." Shizuo's face dusted pink and I cocked an eyebrow.

He waited for me to finish yawning before I said, "I want to get up and get the doctor myself… I want out of here. I want to go home."

Shizuo shook his head, "You shouldn't move so much… You went through a good six hour surgery."

"SIX FUCKING HOURS?!"

"They had to patch a lung or something…" He looked away from me and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The strangest thing was that he acting like he was five years old and that he was sorry for me.

I moved to sit up again but he caught me… AGAIN. "Shizuo."

"Ah!" A man in a lab coat strolled through the room but it was not my old friend. "It's nice to see you awake… and breathing!" He had one of those voices that filled a room and made you think of Disney movies.

I narrowed my eyes but smirked, "Great! Can I go now?"

"No." He smiled looking to Shizuo. "Are you his partner?"

Shizuo went bright red and shook his head rapidly, "No."

I rolled my eyes, "What does Shizu-chan have anything to do with this?"

"Well… He was the one who stayed. I need someone to take care of you. You can't sleep on that side of yours… And everything we've tried so far has been unsuccessful. Until it came to this man here."

I looked to Shizuo who was blushing like a goof. "And you're asking the man who hates my guts to take care of me in my time of need?"

"You'll be fine. Will you do it?" He turned to the brute and Shizuo looked to me and saw me gawking.

Shizuo looked at the ground, blushing harder if possible, "Yeah."

"Perfect!" The doctor clapped while I lost my smirk and tried to burn a hole into his head. "Pain killers… Only take one when it gets to be too much. Only one per six hours."

"Fucking strong pills." I sighed, turning away.

"Clean the wound every two hours today, but other than that twice a day should be fine with this antiseptic. In two weeks the stitches will come out. Keep cleaning it afterwards."

"Excuse me!" I said turning back, "But… Shizuo taking care of me for longer than a day?"

"Yes." The doctor said turning back to Shizuo. "He'll have a checkup in a month."

"Release?" Shizuo asked.

I scoffed and turned away. "In a few hours." That had me looking up a little less upset.

"Kay," Shizuo said, turning to me as the doctor left. He was met with my glare. His face, which had calmed down earlier, lit back up right to his ears and he looked to the floor.

"Why the hell did you just agree to that?" I asked, feeling unlike myself. He shrugged sheepishly and I sighed, "Are you five now Shizuo?"

The use of his real name had him looking up. He raised an eyebrow, "Someone has to take care of you… You just had surgery… You almost… Died." He said a little sadly.

"And what if I had, Shizuo?" I dare.

His face paled, "Do you need anything from your house? I can go grab it and come back… Clothes?" I glared at him and he shrugged. "I can go to my house and get you some of my clothes to wear home if you'd like?"

My cheeks tinted pink. "BRUTE!"

He sighed and fished in my jeans sitting on the table folded nicely, "Thought so. I'll be back."

I watched him walk out the door confidently and felt my warm face. "SCREW YOU SHIZUO HEWIJIMA!"

The doctor appeared in the doorway, "Rest. Stop screaming. You'll pop a stich and then kill yourself."

I glared, and I guess it was harsh enough to send him out the door. I did fall asleep, and when I woke back up Shizuo was just setting me down on the couch in my apartment. I yawned and looked around. My place was clean as per usual and Shizuo turned to see me rubbing my eye with my fist. I knew it made me look five year old but it was a habit.

Shizuo blushed and took off my jacket. The fur brushed my cheek and I glanced down. He dressed me in a white shirt and black skinny jeans. I looked to see that he had hung my favorite jacket up. It was my turn to blush and slowly I got to my feet and attempted to walk. My legs felt weak and I made it to the stairwell before catching myself on the wall. "Hey… Take it easy."

I looked to the dark bags under his eyes. "You should be sleeping yourself."

He shrugged and hooked an arm under my shoulders before he waited for my okay. "Come on… I won't kill you in your sleep."

I glared, "Better promise."

With that said, he hooked his other arm under my legs and swung me up gently. With ease and agility he got us both up stairs. I expected him to put me down, but he carried me into my bedroom and placed me on the bed. Slowly he peeled my shirt off without waiting for me to think about it. I winced as my arms were lifted above my head. Shizuo gave me a soft apologetic look that had me red from chest to ear tips.

Shizuo worked with ease and I felt a small smile tug at my lips. "Got practice changing bandages do you?"

He rolled his eyes, "No thanks to you."

I smiled wider before realizing it wasn't a smirk or a sneer and instantly my face felt hot once again. "Why are you doing this?"

His mocha eyes glanced up to mine for a split second and then he looked away and lifted my arms lightly to wrap gauze around my center. "This will keep you from stretching too much and ripping open the wound."

I sighed, "Thanks… Great information. That doesn't answer my question, Shizu-chan."

His eyes didn't wander from my gauze covered midsection. "Get some sleep." Standing up to his full height, he tossed me pajama bottoms and then stopped in the doorway, "Do you need help getting those on?"

Frustration at being swept aside always made me rash, so I glared harshly and threw my small alarm clock at him, "NO!"

He sighed, "I'll be back in two hours."

The door to my bedroom closed and I gently got my pants off and then lay down and pulled the covers up to my chin. My side was starting to ache, so I closed my eyes and hugged a pillow. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Chapter One! So... I know I know... First chapters are generally no fun. My aim for Izaya is that he's a little out of it... He doesn't get hurt a lot... So he's a baby. Soooo that might explain the ooc. If it's horribly horrible I will work harder on it... But for that to happen please leave a review stating your thoughts. Just don't forget rule number 1... BE KIND! No one wants to know how bad they suck... They want to be told they're pretty and showered in love. So please review, fav., and follow! Cause I'll love you and we can be friends! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! I actually got it done in a short amount of time! Okay so... Thank you to everyone who read, faved, reviewed, followed! THANK YOU! :) So Chapter 2! Some fluff goes down and I don't know why but I found this chapter kind of boring and I hope none of you do. I hope this whole thing is not this way! AHHH! Okay... Go read. I'll stop talking! **

* * *

I woke up to a warm arm wrapped lightly around my torso. At first I snuggled into the source of comfort and warmth, until I realized that it was a bad idea (strangers in your bed is not a good thing!). I went to bolt upright but stopped when the arm caught me. The sexiest voice I've ever heard in my entire life said, "I don't think so flea." Without a warning my body shivered and I blushed.

I turned my head slightly to see Shizuo's eyes, closed and a smirk on his lips. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" I felt the sting of my contacts trying to wet themselves and quickly peeled them out of my eyes.

He sighed deeply and peaked an eye open, "The doctor made a comment in the hospital. Were you listening?" I turned to him and glared a bit to be able to see better, but also because he was in my bed. "I was the only one who could keep you from rolling over on your injuries."

"What does that mean you did?" I tried my hardest to burn him or cut him in half with that look, but it failed.

He sighed and covered his face with his hand, thus allowing me to escape. I stood up and put much needed distance between us. I got my glasses from their spot on my dresser and put them on my face. "I just did what I had to do."

I felt the effects of the surgery less as I looked to the clock. "It's time to get up."

"What?"

"We-I… Won't be able to get back on a regular sleep schedule. It's currently four in the afternoon. If I'm lucky… I'll be asleep again by…" I was talking while I moved to get clothes out of my drawer. I stopped short when searing pain ripped up my side. "Dammit." I ground out clinching my teeth.

I went to grip the source of pain, as if that would make it stop but a hand caught min. "Don't touch it. You'll make it worse… I need to change your bandages."

"Fuck me… Don't touch it." I ground out using one hand to grip the edge of my dresser.

Shizuo began to chuckle and it soon turned into full on laughing, "Fuck me…" I heard gasped between laughs.

I felt a growl, much like his normal sound, trying to break through my throat. I composed myself enough though and smacked the side of his head before moving to go sit on the bed. I eased my aching body to the bed and felt my face contort into pain despite the presence of the brute.

He stopped laughing and said, "Does it really hurt that bad?"

I glared and I know it was harsh enough this time. "If you must know brute… Yeah."

I was quickly loosing energy to be an asshole, and I had long lost energy to be my usual self. His eyes were showing some form of emotion I was not aware of. I'd never seen it. "Sorry." He said picking up the bandages and the ointment.

I sighed heavily and moved my arms so he could unravel the old gauze. He didn't notice but I was staring into his eyes watching… Waiting… For the sign that would tell me what was going on in his head. He revealed nothing though. I hissed in pain as something cold touched the stiches and sent shooting pain down the left side of my body. His hand grabbed my uninjured side and held me still. "Hey." I whined and shifted towards his working hand and ended up hurting myself further that way. I cried out and then bit my lip to keep the noise down.

Shizuo sighed heavily and finished with the ointment quickly, "I tried to get you to stop moving."

"How do I know you won't crush me with you cruel strength?!" I was mostly just trying to be dramatic. Something in me was crushed though as he looked me dead in the eye.

I swallowed hard at the smoldering mocha eyes, "I won't." His voice was low and husky… Most of all… Serious.

His thumb brushed my uninjured side and I shivered. Goosebumps were rising. "Shizuo… Why are you doing this?"

He stood up quickly and I hated to admit that I was upset about the lack of contact. "Do you need help with the showering end of this?" I sighed and looked past him and bit my lip.

Quickly I shook my head, "I just need bandages."

"Pain killers?" He asked, moving to grab water proof gauze.

I shook my head once again, "No. I can manage." I grit my teeth and stand, trying to overcome the pain.

Shizu-chan gives me a look over, "Alright."

Once he's fixed me up, I walk to my drawer. "What?" He's staring at me, and I can feel it.

"I need to run to my house and grab some things… If I'm going to be taking care of you." His face turns red and I have to admit, staring at him now, it's really fucking cute and I want to squeal like a little girl.

"Why are you taking care of me Shizu-chan?" I ask cocking a hip.

My eyes travel his body and it just registers to me… He doesn't have a shirt on. A six pack meets my eyes as I watch the lines of his hips disappear into his sleeping pants. He notices I'm drooling I think, "I'll be back in an hour or so."

I'm frustrated… Why the hell won't he tell me why he's here?! "ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" It comes out and I realize a little too late, I've thrown my flick blade at the door. He closes it just in time though, so it's sticking in the wood.

Grabbing fresh clothes, comfy clothes, I go for a shower. The hot water feels nice against my stressed body. I rest my arms against the wall and brace myself. A sigh echoes around me. It's a long and hard sigh that makes me want to sigh again. Frustration is clawing at me. Why is he here? Why didn't you leave me to die? Why did he stay? _Maybe he feels the way you do about him? _

I shook the thought away quickly and managed to practically kill myself trying to get clean. I feel tears on my face mixing into the shower water. It doesn't take long before I give up because I can't reach my hair to wash it. Out of anger and frustration I slam the water off and wrap myself in a towel. I do manage to get my underwear on, before I have to make my way to the kitchen for water.

My hands are shaky from the pain. I feel like I'm being split in two and my breath is coming in gasps. Somehow I manage to swallow a pill and search for some form of food. The fridge still has some ootoro but upon further inspection… It's gone bad. I grab one of my cell phones and text Shizuo. _If you're coming back pick up food._

The pain in my side is lessening as I move to the couch completely forgetting that I don't have anything besides boxers on.

My hair is dirty still and that's upsetting. I flip on the T.V. and wait for Shizuo, adjusting my glasses on my face. I snuggle into the warm towel around me and settle into some stupid show. _Okay._ My phone reads as he's texted me back.

By now my side is numb and I feel a little out of it. It's the drugs I'm sure but I don't like it. My mind wanders to Shizuo and how he's walking perfection… Basically, how much I can't have such a nice person. I don't realize what was happening, until I realize I'm whimpering and crying. There's an ache in my heart because no matter what… Shizuo can never know how I feel. He'd kill me. He'd be disgusted. I can't be with someone who actually takes care of people, because I can't for the life of me… Have any relationship with anyone. I'm amazed Shinra even talks to me. The tears keep coming and I know it's going to take a minute for me to even get a grip.

_I love you… You fucking brute. _

The door clicks open and I look up, quickly trying to dry my face. "I'm back." His voice calls out.

Shizuo came in carrying take out bags, a duffel bag, and a convenience store bag. He glanced up to see the T.V. on and me sitting on the couch in a teary mess. I painted my mask back on and wiped my face again. "Did you manage to bring food?"

"Russia Sushi, fatty tuna, you're welcome… Why are you crying?" His mocha eyes narrowed and I felt more tears coming because he walked in my door like it was the most natural thing in the world. I longed for it to be a natural thing.

IT'S THE FUCKING DRUGS I SWEAR! I cleared my throat, "Who's crying?"

"You." He said as I got up and the towel dropped to the couch. "You're going to catch a cold running around in your underwear."

I turned red faced and went upstairs to go get on clothes. I returned in black sweatpants and a grey hoodie. While I was getting dressed I cleaned my face up and decided to deny the red puffy eyes. "Thank you… Shizu-chan." I sing grabbing my food and wandering to my office.

Working will make me feel better. When I turn on my computer and stick food in my mouth I groan. My email is overflowing with WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING! Shiki needs to be informed that I'm hurt. I type up a formal email. I'm either going to need a run boy, or recovery time. He decides my clients are too dangerous for any errand boy he has. Shizuo stands in the doorway. "I have to go to work in two days… So we'll need to figure out a schedule, if I'm going to be taking care of you."

I decide to harden my heart, "You're the one who agreed. I just got stuck with you. Do what you want."

Shizuo doesn't glare, he doesn't get mad, and he shocks me. His fingers run through my damp hair, the sudden movement causes me to flinch and freeze, "You didn't get your hair washed on your own."

I sigh heavily, "No… I couldn't reach." My voice is small and out of character.

He turns to walk out, "I'll wash it as soon as you're done eating."

"Shizuo… Why are you here?" My voice is small, sad and begging for an answer.

He sighs and doesn't turn to face me, "Just let me take care of you."

* * *

When I finish my lunch/dinner, I walk into the living room. Shizuo is laying on the couch relaxing. He looks so comfortable here, while I'm worried about everything. I have to keep myself together. It's much easier to stop crying when you're pretending to hate him. He glances up at me, "You look comfortable."

He shrugs and gets up, "Ready?"

"What was your plan?" I ask hoping he isn't going to say… Get in the tub.

"Get in the tub and wash your fucking hair? How else?" He says with a smirk.

I go red faced and slowly walk upstairs. I don't want to… Get naked in front of someone who has a six pack. "Great."

Shizuo grabs a bucket from the kitchen to sit on and then a towel while I fill the tub. My heart is racing in my chest and I'm cursing myself. Shizuo gives an, "Oi! What the hell?"

I stand in the doorway of the bathroom and look to him, "What?"

He plucks my knife from the door and looks back at me, "Why the fuck is your knife in the door?"

I blush and shrug before going back into the bathroom. "Are you ready or what?"

"You're eager." He says standing in the doorway behind me. "Fine."

I blush and peel my hoodie off carefully with the help of Shizuo. His chest brushed my back and I stumble away a step. He raises an eyebrow, but I just quickly look away. My hands pause on my sweats. "Turn away." I mumble.

He chuckles lightly, "What?"

"Turn away…" I say a little louder hating myself for being bright red.

"Fine… Fine." I rid myself of the rest of my clothes and climb into the tub. "You good?"

"No but I guess you can start." I pull my knees to my chest to try and cover myself a little.

He chuckles and sits behind me, "Alright."

We fall into weird silence… This is the longest we've gone without trying to kill each other. It's kind of a feat. His fingers are working magic into my hair and I can't help but allow my body to lean into his touch.

When he finishes lathering my head up I rinse it off and he asks, "Did you take a pain killer?"

"Yeah." I answer turning slightly. "Why?"

"You're just really mellow." He answers quietly. "I don't think I've ever seen you… Not snarky."

My face turns red and he starts to rub conditioner into my hair. "Okay."

"You blush a lot." He teases but any trace of anger or hate is gone.

I bite my lip and just continue to let him lather my hair. "You bleach your hair a lot."

He shook his head but a trace of a smile was on his lips, "You know… We're not so bad when we're not destroying the city."

I feel my ears go red, it's probably the only place left to be red. "Can I rinse now?"

"Sure." He rinses off his hands and stands up, "Can you handle it from here?"

"Yeah." I cover myself in the water.

He pauses in the doorway, "Izaya?"

"What?" I ask looking up to him.

"You don't look bad in glasses." His face turns red. "Just so you know."

"Thanks… Shizuo."

His face turns redder at the sound of his actual name. Quickly he covers his mouth lightly with his hand and disappears out the door. I'd like to say that I'm not a stalker… But I know he does that when he's trying to hide a smile that he doesn't want someone to see. Not a stalker… Just so we're clear.

I get myself dressed and then have to ask Shizu- chan to towel dry my hair. He fluffs me up and then sets the towel in my hands, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why can't you ask a different question?" He smirks when my face goes a little red from frustration. "Let me take care of you… Don't wonder why." He changes my bandages and leaves me to my work only coming in to change my bandages.

* * *

I work for the rest of the night until midnight. Shizuo has fallen asleep on the couch and I sneak off to my bedroom. He doesn't have a blanket on him though, and it makes me feel bad. With as much ease as I can muster I get a blanket from my closet and go down stairs. My side is starting to hurt again and when I put the blanket over top of him… I need to be alone in my room. "Izaya." He moans pulling the blanket around him.

My face flushes and I end up in my room, trying not to moan out his name. I don't welcome the morning. The part of me that is embarrassed stares at my dirtied hand and hopes the world ends that instant… Part of me is hopeful. I clean away the evidence of my love and remove my glasses. For a second my mind flashes back to his words earlier. _You don't look bad in glasses. _I bury my face into my pillow and I can smell his scent there.

The tears start for the second time today and I bury my face there, forgetting that he'll most likely come in to check on me. "Izaya?" His voice carries to me. The blanket I had put on him hangs around his shoulders like a small child. I even out my breathing despite the sobs and he climbs in next to me. I sigh heavily feeling the ache dull a bit as he gets comfortable. I feel his lips touch the back of my head and gasp. "You weren't asleep… Were you?"

I don't reply I just shift and push myself to him. I'll deal with whatever is happening between us later, right now… I want to just sleep. I want to sleep in his arms… And pretend. Maybe I should just let him take care of me? No… I'm not going to think. Shizuo sighed behind me and I relaxed into him. If only this is what life was always like, maybe I wouldn't be so- "I love you… Izaya."

I hope to fucking whoever you wanna believe in, he was asleep!

* * *

**Okay... Don't be mad! I know I left it in kind of a crappy spot! I want a little bit of Izaya going crazy in love so... Let it happen! As always leave reviews! Fav! Follow! THANK YOU! :) Don't hate me for the way I ended this chapter! I promise we'll address it next chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

It's safe to say I didn't sleep a lot last night. My mind, despite my protest, continued to race. Shizuo woke before I did. I figured he would leave the bed, but he stayed. When sunlight was blinding me, I finally opened my eyes with a sigh. "Morning." Shizuo grunted behind me.

I remembered last night and quickly got away from him. "Hi." My voice came out as a squeak and I cursed myself. He looked at me as I walked towards my dresser. "I'm going to shower."

"Let me wash your hair first." He got up and quickly threw on a shirt.

I decided to forget what I'd heard last night until I could think of all the other things, I love you, could be mistaken for. Like when someone says boots and others hear boobs. Shizuo scrubbed my scalp clean but this time we stayed in silence. I had just finished washing out the suds when he said, "I have to go to work tomorrow."

I glanced up at him and noticed concerned eyes. He gave me those mocha eyes so often that I was beginning to think that he just simply looked that way, when he wasn't trying to kill me. "And?"

"Can you manage on your own?" He said beginning to put conditioner in my hair. "You can't wash your hair on your own, you can't dry your hair on your own, and you can't even bend over."

I rolled my eyes, "I think I can manage."

"Are you sure?" He said as I rinsed off my hair. Being naked in his presence was still embarrassing. I let my guard down for two seconds and stretched out to grab his shirt. "Izaya?!"

I glared harshly, "Don't patronize me. I can manage on my own."

"Izaya…" His eyes looked at the ceiling. "Cover your junk."

I flushed red and sucked my knees to my chest, "GET OUT!"

He quickly got up and left, "Holler if you need help."

Shizu-chan slammed the door closed behind him and I quickly tried to drown myself. It didn't work though. I couldn't get my head underwater. "Stupid shallow tub!"

I finished cleaning myself before getting up and getting dressed in my usual clothes. It was only nine as I walked downstairs and grabbed breakfast. "Arms up… We gotta change your bandages."

"Once a day?" I questioned allowing him to peel my shirt up. His fingers brushed my bare skin and I shuttered. If he saw he didn't say anything.

"No… Twice a day."

"Dammit." I ate my cereal as he poked and prodded.

"You don't hurt yet?" He questioned.

It was true… I had a dull ache in my side, but not enough that I thought I was dying or needed a pill, "I'm fine."

He finished wrapping me and then walked to grab his own breakfast. The stupid thing about this whole ordeal was that he looked like he was at home. His blue pajama bottoms and white t-shirt, messy bed hair, pouring a bowl of cereal. My heart clenched and I quickly moved to my office. I could hear him go to shower and sighed in relief. My side ached a little more the longer I sat in my chair. Shizuo went to get cigarettes and respected my space enough to go outside and smoke.

I turned and watched him from my office. He was talking with Celty and looked upset. Shizuo looked extremely normal and harmless when he wasn't in his bartender get up. I grunted as the arm of my chair brushed against my side. Shizuo wasn't going to be here tomorrow. He had work to do, just like I had work to do.

As night approached I smelt something cooking. It drew me out of my office and into the kitchen. Shizuo was in my black apron cooking something. "What are you doing?" I asked with a red face. This was just like a dream I had once, a very… naughty dream. No I'm not giving details, pervert.

"I'm cooking supper so we don't die of starvation." He said looking at me like I was the craziest person in the world. "Have you even touched some of these pans?"

I shrugged, "I get busy… So I don't really cook a lot."

He chuckled and turned back to his work, "No wonder you're so scrawny."

"Excuse me?" I said leaning against the counter.

"You're just kind of…. Small. I never realized how small you actually were. You don't look like it when I was… Never mind."

I shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "Okay."

"So you don't eat real well?"

"I guess not." I said.

The meal was good. It didn't even taste bad. I can't tell you what it was, because I'm not really sure… But damn was it good. Shizuo didn't need a compliment because he could tell from me scarfing it down that it was good. His lips tugged into a smirk, "You really can't take care of yourself can you flea?"

"Shut up, protozoan." I glared.

He got up and ruffled my hair on the way by, I froze and my fork dropped, "Let me take care of you." With that he slipped on his shoes and headed downstairs for a cigarette.

I began sobbing with the lingering touch of his hand. "Why… The fuck… Am I… So weak?"

The next day I woke up to Shizuo waking me up, "Do you want me to wash your hair before I leave?"

He was buttoning up his dress shirt and I froze at seeing his six pack once again. Would I ever get used to seeing that? It made me wonder what he looked like in the shower. I'm such a pervert. "Sure."

I got up and got undressed before getting into the tub. I didn't realize I was a little stiff until he began to rub my scalp. Without being able to catch it, I moaned a little. Shizuo chuckled lightly, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Shut up." I growled trying to cover myself and my red face. Don't see it… Please dear God.

He finished and then stood, "You sure you can do this?"

"I'm not five years old, Shizu-chan." I glare.

"Call me if you need anything." He says, "Change your bandages after you get done cleaning up. I'll be back around six or so."

"Don't treat me like a child Shizu-chan." I scold glaring at him.

He smiles, "Have a good day then… Be back later."

I watch him retreat out of the bathroom and I sigh heavily. Thank God I've calmed down somewhat. Downstairs I hear the door close and I sink back into the water a little. He sounds like a stupid cliché husband leaving for work, sending his goodbyes to his wife. Quickly I get myself cleaned up and attempt to bandage myself but the work is sloppy and really is serving no purpose but to keep the freaking medicine off my shirt.

I stare out the window from my office half way through the day. I'm acting like a puppy waiting for their master to come home. I'm bored and I feel alone. I don't normally have these feelings because I don't usually have anyone around.

My side hurts so I manage to get a pill into my system. The clock reads that it's two and I decide to head out for some food. There's a convenience  
store just down the road from my apartment so I go there and then head back to my boring, lonely, empty, home.

* * *

"Shizuo?" The blonde looks up to his boss.

"Yeah?"

Tom raises an eyebrow, "You okay? You keep checking your phone, and you're walking ahead of me half the time."

"Sorry." Shizuo rubs the back of his neck. "Guess I'm just anxious."

The debt collector studied the body guard for a long time, "Why did you miss work the past few days? You obviously weren't sick."

Shizuo's face felt hot as he said, "I was taking care of someone."

"Oh." Tom said, eyeing the blush, "And was this person important."

"Extremely… Well… They don't think I'm important… But… They are to me."

Tom leaned against a pole while they waited for the crosswalk. "You know… I haven't seen Izaya around recently."

"Oh?" Shizuo said blushing harder.

"Yeah… They say he disappeared about three or so days ago. Someone said he got hurt in a gang fight." Tom studied the reactions of his subordinate closely, "Shizuo… You never did tell me exactly why you chase him all over the place." Shizuo was slowly getting redder and redder. "Could Izaya possibly be someone important to you?"

"Tom…" Shizuo warned looking around.

"Have you been taking care of Izaya?" Tom smirked triumphantly at Shizuo. "You're waiting for him to call you and beg you to come over."

Shizuo looked away, "Technically it would be to come home…"

"Come home?" Tom said with wide eyes.

"I've sort of been… Staying with him."

Tom walked across the street, "And you haven't killed each other yet?"

"No… We haven't." Shizuo said following him glaring, "You think I can't take care of him?"

"Not what I was saying." Tom said sticking his hands in his pockets, while Shizuo lit a cigarette. "You just try to kill him with street signs and trashcans every time you see him."

"It's… Well… I mean."

"You like him and you don't want him to find out… Shizuo… You are a fucking junior high kid." Tom began laughing as Shizuo lit up like a stop light.

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, "Shut up."

* * *

I spun in my chair completely ignoring my work. "I'm so bored!" I yelled out to the empty apartment. "Screw it… I'm going out for good this time!"

Pulling on my shoes and putting in my contacts, I threw on my jacket and walked outside. The fresh air did me good. I found myself walking the streets of Ikebukuro. No one was particularly fun though and I was becoming bored with the lack of action in town. "FLEA!"

I froze and felt like a kid getting caught with their hand in a candy jar. I slowly turned on my heel, "Oh… Hi Shizu-chan."

"Why aren't you at home?" He approached me quickly and stood a foot away. "You're injured."

"Please say that louder I don't think all of Ikebukuro heard you." I glared.

He gave a low short growl, "You should be at home."

"You're not my mom Shizuo…" I trail off noticing the crowd gathering around us, "They're wondering why we're not killing each other."

"Let's go." He snags my wrist and starts dragging me down the street, "I'm taking you home."

"Hey!" I protest snagging my arm back, "It's not like you actually care!"

Shizuo looks mad now, "Not like I actually care? Really?" His face is red as he grabs my wrist again, "We're not going to do this here… Come on."

I plant my feet, "No."

"No?" He turns to look at me, "You want to have this huge blow up in front of a hundred strangers."

"What do you know about me Shizu-chan?"

He looks to the ground less angry, "I know enough."

I can see his employer, Tom, giving him a nod, "Shizu-chan?"

Everyone's eyes are on us and I'm beginning to fidget. The attention is only welcome when we're running around… You know… Trying to kill each other. I take a deep breath. "You ready to go home now?"

"I guess." I say pulling my hand away and strolling in front of him. "I refuse to be guided like a child though."

He rolls his eyes and falls into step beside me. Everyone is still staring at us though and I glance at them and then away quickly. My face is red. "Throw your hood up..."

I turn to look at the brute, "What?"

His hand grabs the fur trimmed cloth and throws it over my head, "If you're embarrassed… Hide your face from them."

"Why?"

"So they don't see you weak." He slides his glasses onto his face and shoves his hands into his pockets.

My heart is racing in my chest. Shizuo seems okay with people staring at him. I am not. I'm supposed to stick to the shadows. It's easier. I can watch everything around me that way. Once we got back to my place, Shizuo started glaring. "What?" I snapped.

"Why didn't you stay here?"

I peeled my jacket off and moved around him, "I got bored."

"What if people knew you were hurt and tried to hurt you more?" He said following me.

I folded my arms over my chest, "I can't just fucking sit around here all day, can I?"

Shizuo sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Well you could've waited until I got back!"

I moved past him to the couch, "I'm not a child Shizu-chan… You're only a year older than me."

He stood in front of the TV I was trying to watch, "Do you not realize why I'm here?"

"Because you want to make sure no one else kills me before you get the chance?"

He glares harshly, "Be serious."

"Every time I ask you simply say, 'Let me take care of you'." Seriously I'm acting like a child, who's being treated like a child, who was simply confused and pissed off. Shizuo glared at me and sighed folding his arms. "What?"

He rubs his hands over the bridge of his nose, "I know you were awake the other night." I froze and swallowed hard. "So… Tell me Izaya… Why am I here?"

I look away and grab my injured side, "I don't know."

"Do you wanna know?" He glared loosening his bow tie and taking off his vest.

I swallowed hard. Did I want to know? Did I want to hear it again? Was it even true? It probably was… But as soon as he said it would I have to confess too? "Why are you here?"

He was quickly standing in front of me. I looked into mocha eyes and waited. His face inched closer to mine and I was getting really nervous, really fast. "Because Izaya…" His lips brushed against mine and I could feel every word he uttered, "I love you."

* * *

**EEEE! Okay so fluff is going to be next chapter pretty much. I hope you guys are liking it so far! I'm really trying my best! As usual... Review! Favorite! Follow! Chapter 4 will be out ASAP if you ddooo! Okay no I won't make promises... Actually I always post as soon as I finish writing it! That's probably why it always has typos I have to go back and fix (Don't judge the commas though... I hate commas)... Thank you Paige for editing once again... Heh. Okay I'm gonna shut up now... Byyyyeeee. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Okay... Chapter 4! This one seemed kind of boring so I was like... Let's just make it really long-ish! For me it's longish. No news on my foot yet. That's good news for you guys! Let me know on typos cause I'm just gonna post it. I know I know that's bad writing skills but I just... I want to post it and I want to go to bed.**

* * *

My lips moveon their own and press into his. I slip my hands around his waist and pull myself up to stand. Our eyes are locked on the other and I finally just close them allowing myself this luxury. I just hope I don't taint him. He senses I'm about to pull away so he grabs my cheeks. I can feel my eyes beginning to burn with tears. We need to stop.

Just as the first tear slides down my cheek we have to pull away for air. I quickly wipe my cheek and look away obviously embarrassed. "Izaya?"

I quickly glance back, "What?"

Shizuo looks uncomfortable now, "Why… Why do you cry so much?"

I look to the ceiling and give a dark chuckle, "Why do you think?"

He cracks a small smile, "Because you're an emotional wind bag."

I laugh at that and quickly feel more tears coming down my cheeks. "You could say that." I'm sobbing but I don't whimper or sniffle. It's silent. I move away from him and go to the kitchen. I begin crying harder as I brace my hands against the counter.

I'm slightly aware of Shizuo watching me. He doesn't say anything for a long time while I try to collect myself. "I… Izaya?"

"What?" My voice cracks as I take a deep shaky breath.

"It's okay you know? It's not like… You have to answer me, or tell me you love me too… It's weird enough, I get it."

I shake my head and look up at him, "Not the problem."

"Are you hurt?" He worries, mocha eyes light up with concern, "I'm sorry… I forgot you were hurt… I shouldn't-."

"It's fine." I say, "I'm not hurt there."

Shizuo's eyebrows furrow, "What?"

"My injury is not what is causing me pain." I move around him and head upstairs, "I'm going to bed."

"Sure." He leans against the door frame of the kitchen. "Sure."

I glance back at him and dry my face, "You… Night." I decide against inviting him in, it would only make me cry more.

When I reach my bed room, I peel away my shirt and sit on the bed for a moment. My lips are still tingling with the feel of his on mine. Don't get me wrong, it's not my first kiss, but it sure as fuck feels like it is. My fingers brush my lips and I quickly shake my head. I'm acting like a freaking movie character, the girl lead to be exact. I hear my door open and I turn to see Shizuo, "Can I change your bandages first?"

I nod my head slowly but remain silent. Shizuo is teasing me with his fingertips. Every time his fingers are on my skin, they linger for longer than is needed. It's slowly causing goose bumps to rise on my body. Once he's done and the bandages are in place he sighs, "I'm going to shower."

I nod again and draw the covers around me, after peeling my pants off. He nods and disappears into the bathroom. My head hits the pillow and I suddenly don't feel like crying. I feel like screaming and throwing things… The world is unfair and cruel. It offers me this good person to taint… To dirty. Shizuo is a good guy, and I'm the monster, he never was.

* * *

I take a deep breath and allow myself to relax and begin to fall asleep. My dreams start and I'm standing in front of Shizuo. He's smiling at me shoving a birthday cake towards me, _"Happy birthday flea."_

I'm looking at the cake and I suddenly am watching myself from across the table. Dream me smiles wide, _"Shizu-chan… I don't like cakes that much though!" _

He smiles wide and rolls his eyes, _"I know… That's why I'm here. What kind of a birthday would it be without cake?"_

The me at the table is laughing now and reaching for his hand. We're together. It's in the way he's looking at me… Dream me… Not the real me. Shizuo will never look at me that way. _Thank you Shizuo." _

* * *

I would tell you what happens after that… But I'm under a rating and it's probably too perverted for even mature ratings. I wake up and can fell the uncomfortable excitement. Shizuo is asleep beside me and that makes me more upset. I slip into the bathroom and relieve myself, disgusted by myself. "I hate you." I say to the mirror.

"Flea?" His voice is soft behind the door.

I shudder and quickly clean myself once more just for safety, "What?"

"Are you okay?" He asks softly, like he's scared of the answer.

"Absolutely fucking fine." I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"Flea?" He asks desperately.

"I'm fine Shizu-chan." I know I'm about to lie, but it's only half a lie. "Just a bad dream." Yeah… A dream where you and me were enjoying ourselves, being together. A dream that is just that, a dream that will never come true. That's why it's bad.

"Oh…" He says, "Can I come in?"

I sigh heavily and decide it's safe for him, "Sure."

Shizuo has bed hair, but it's sexy bed hair and I'm jealous. I just looked like a drowned rat after sleeping, but he has that sloppy thing working for him. He sighs and looks at me, "Okay good."

My eyebrows knit together, "What?"

"I was worried you were crying again." He says honestly. "You shouldn't cry."

"Shouldn't cry?"

He gives a lazy smile and I'm drooling once again; Shizuo go look fucking good somewhere else! "You look better when you're smirking then when you're crying… I really hate when you smirk too."

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "So I'm supposed to smirk all the time?"

"No… I want you to smile all the time." He laughs and I manage to laugh a little too. It's been awhile since I've felt this relaxed and at ease. Even at three in the morning. "You have a really nice smile… You should use it more."

I roll my eyes, "Thanks brute."

He chuckles and moves towards me, "Izaya…"

I can sense what he wants to do. His hands rest on my hips about the time I place mine on his chest to stop him, "We should go to bed… Before anything else happens tonight."

Shizuo closes his eyes tightly, "Right… Right."

He moves away and lets me get comfortable on bed before climbing in beside me. "Uh… Goodnight Shizu-chan."

"Night flea." He whispers.

I know that we both couldn't go back to sleep very quickly after that.

* * *

We fell into a very normal routine. He would get us up in the morning, wash my hair, and go to work. I would laze around and ridiculously wait for him to come home. Since he basically locked me in the stupid apartment! After that we'd go walk around and have somewhat normal conversations, or we'd go get some food, or we'd go to the store. I felt like I was a dog waiting for his master to come home and walk him.

He came in the door after one week since my injury, "I'm back flea!"

I looked up from the couch, "Woof."

His face contorted into confused amusement, "Are you a dog now?"

"Might as well be." I sighed getting up.

We smiled and coexisted a little bit better than before. Less awkward moments and he stopped coming in after I'd fallen asleep. It truly felt like I was in a relationship without the relationship part. The dirty dreams stayed away because I started thinking about disgusting things before I went to bed instead of Shizuo lying next to me. He stretched his arms and yawned, "Sorry… It can't be fun being cooped up here."

"Then let me go out during the day." I glared lightly.

He shook his head, "You know I can't do that… You'd end up getting attacked and dying." When I turned to protest I was met with his back as he walked upstairs to change. "I need to go check on my house soon!" He called out from upstairs, "Pay bills and get rid of some expired food."

I totally had forgotten about things like that. "Oh."

He came back downstairs in jeans and a fading band t-shirt. "Yeah… So. I'll probably do that Saturday morning and you can sleep in."

"You don't work on Saturdays?" I questioned.

"Not until the end of the month." He cracked his neck and sat beside me on the couch. "People don't really need to pay up until then… Unless we can't catch them."

"I see." I flipped off my laptop and got up to plug it in. "So… It's Friday. What are we gonna do?"

I laughed, "My Fridays generally consist of pissing you off and running around trying not to get killed."

He rolled his eyes, "You need a hobby."

I slip on my jacket, "Well… You were my hobby." My cheeks flush and I quickly look away.

His mocha eyes softened, "Well… Maybe there's something else you'd like to do with your time."

I slipped my shoes on, "Okay hobby man… Are you coming?"

He laughed lightly and got up, "Are we going to Hobby Lobby?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Shizu-chan… I am going to a Hobby Lobby, to get some arts and crafts, and model trains for me to assemble. No protozoan we're going to go get food."

He smiled and grabbed my house keys from the bowl beside the door, "I can only hope."

We walked down the street side by side talking about stupid things. Shizu-chan was going off about some guy with two small boys, who wasn't paying up saying he needed the money for tobacco. "What kind of a moron wastes money on tobacco?!" He said while lighting a cigarette. I gave him a blank stare for a long minute waiting for it to just sink in, "What?" I simply motioned to his cancer stick and waited. He looked to me and where I was motioning for a long minute, "I don't have kids!"

"You still waste money on them… Do you not?" I challenged.

He glanced at the stick and then to me, "It's not a waste if I have nothing else I could be spending the money on."

I sighed heavily, "Shizu-chan… Sometimes I really worry about you." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew it was a mistake. Here comes the teasing.

His lips turned into a wide grin, "Aw… The flea does care."

"Shut up brute… I didn't… I mean, I…" My face was ever so slowly turning bright red as I tried to cover up what I'd just said. "Keel over anytime really."

He laughed and shook his head. From the look in his eyes… I knew he wanted to kiss me. It was a look I'd learned over the past few days. He'd give me this smoldering look, I'd get embarrassed, blush, and then he'd realize he'd leaned closer to me. We'd share a look and then we'd both kind of chuckle or retreat.

"So… What do you want to do for dinner?"

He blinked a few times, "Right… Uh… I don't care."

"You never care!" I say hoping onto a cement garden wall. He gives me a glare, "It's like a foot Shizu-chan… Don't get your panties in a wad."

He folds his arms behind his head, "So… What do you want to do?"

"Let's go get Russia Sushi." I smile knowing what he's going to say.

"So everyone can fucking stare at us?"

"Maybe." I laugh and watch a cat stroll down the street. "Oh… Cat!"

I leap over to in front of the fur ball and began petting its ears, "Izaya! That thing could have diseases!"

The cat purred and brushed its black fur against my leg, "Oh… So bad… It's cute!"

"We are not feeding that cat, nor are we taking it home."

I looked up at him, "Oh so it's your home now too?"

His face went red and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Not what I meant…"

I stood back up and gave a sad look to the cat, "I wish it wasn't all alone."

"Izaya… Cat savior." Shizuo joked petting the cat once. "Someone will come along and save it I'm sure." He smiled when the cat mewed at it.

I stuck out my bottom lip and pulled myself away from the cat. "I'm hungry!" I sang moving on down the sidewalk.

"I'm aware." He sighed in return.

"Russia Sushi?" I questioned with a smirk over my shoulder to him.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine… What other choice do I have?"

"You don't!" I wanted to skip ahead but my stitched side made it hard.

Shizuo followed me in the door of Russia Sushi. Simon raised an eyebrow, "No fighting?"

"Nope… Just empty stomachs!" I replied happily in Russian.

He nodded with a wide smile guiding us into a private room, "Good! Good! You eat sushi!"

Shizuo ducked his blushing face and sat down at the table. We ate like normal. The silence that surrounded us wasn't always awkward and silent, but sometimes we talked about normal things and sometimes we fell into comfortable silence. Life was actually kind of normal despite us trying to kill each other before, and now both loving each other.

* * *

I stood outside Russia Sushi and stretched a little. "You push the limits of those freaking stitches and a long ass surgery a little too much flea."

I smile at him, "You worry too much."

"Do I?"

"Maybe." I laughed and began walking towards the park. "Come on!"

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever I want!" I replied with a wink. "Are you coming?"

"Would you keep yourself out of trouble if I didn't?" He said lighting a cigarette and following after me.

He followed me to the park and I sat on a bench to watch the sun set. He sat beside me, "This Shizu-chan, is one of the wonders of the world."

"The sunset?" He questioned taking a long drag, "Really?"

"YES!" I exclaimed, "The sunset is a wonder. People don't stop long enough to realize how beautiful it actually is."

"Oh." He said leaning into the bench, "I suppose it's alright."

"What?" I turned to him and gave a soft glare.

He smiled at me and took another drag, "Not many people spend their Friday night staring at the sunset."

I turned back to the rays of orange and red, "Yes and that is what is wrong with today's world."

Shizuo lay his arm across the back of the bench and sighed, "It's not bad."

We sat in silence for a while, watching the sun sink lower and lower. I felt Shizuo move closer and suddenly the arm was around me, "I know I said I wouldn't rush you… I know I said I wouldn't want you to admit to feelings you don't have… But please… Just… Give me some sort of hint to how you feel about me."

I swallowed hard and went red faced. "Shizu-chan."

"I'm sorry… You're… Sorry." He moved away but I caught his arm and held it down, "Flea?"

"I… Shizu-chan…" The tears were trying to escape once again. DAMMIT! I was about to be a few days tear free.

"You always cry. Why do you always cry?" He turned me towards him, "At least…"

I shoved my face into his chest, I didn't care that we were in public. I didn't care that I was going to taint him. I just wanted someone to take care of me, while I cried. "Just… Just take care of me."

"I hope you know… I won't take that as a confession." He said wrapping his arms around me tightly, "But I'll always take care of you."

* * *

I don't remember if I fell asleep, or if I passed out, or if both happened. I just remember waking up with Shizuo laying down in bed next to me. "Shizu-chan?"

"It's alright." He smiled and lay on his side facing me, "No one saw you crying."

I blushed and bit my lip, "Uh… Thanks."

He noticed how I moved closer and saved me the embarrassment. His arms wrapped around me and he snuggled me into his chest. "Goodnight."

"Shizuo?"

"Hm?" He mumbled half asleep.

I swallowed hard and bit my lip… I can't do it, "Nothing… Goodnight!"

* * *

**Okay so that was Chapter 4. Sorry if it was boring! I just want domestic life! Explaining domestic life seemed tooooo boring. I hope you like it! Review, Fav, Follow... Maybe?! If you want to? Maybe! Will Izaya ever just say he loves Shizu-chan too? Find out next chapter! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... School hit and I wanted to get out one more chapter before I kind of... Dropped off the edge with updates and new chapters. I have to say that I couldn't find a good stopping point in the flow... I kind of just... Kept writing without paying attention. I threw in more domestic life for those of you who liked it. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt him wake up in the morning and get dressed. His lips touched my forehead, "I'll be back."

My chest tightened at the thought of last night's disaster. He left the room and I rolled over and hugged the pillow he'd been using. His scent filled my nose and comforted me. I had plenty of time to laze around and pout. Drawing the covers closer, I shut my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Shizuo shaking me lightly, "Come on flea… Gotta get up."

"Go away." I pulled the cover over my head and wrapped my arms tighter around the pillow, before realizing it was his pillow. I shot up and threw the pillow across the room, "That wasn't what it looked like!"

He began to laugh and picked up the pillow, "Come on… Bath time."

I noticed his face was a little red, as he unwound my bandaging. "I'm serious… I hug pillows all the time in my sleep."

His mocha eyes met mine, "You're a horrid liar."

"No I'm not!"

"You're healing nicely… It's not even red or irritated." He said running his hands up the stitches causing me to shudder.

"Stop… Don't do that."

He laughed, "Come on… I drew the water already."

I peeled away my few articles of clothing not even caring if he saw me naked. Slowly I sank into the hot water and sighed. Shizu-chan began to scrub my scalp with shampoo and I hummed in approval, "Hmm."

"You're not gonna need this anymore, won't need help cooking, won't need help doing anything." He sounded slightly sad, "Rinse please."

I dipped my head down into the water and came back to his hands. "Hey Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?" He starts to rub conditioner into my hair next.

I tip my head back to look at him, "You need to bleach your hair soon."

His laugh echoes in the space, "My roots showing that bad?"

"I want to see you do it." I say eyeing the brown at the top of his head, "Yeah I guess they are."

"Maybe we'll do that today." He says rinsing his hands, "Rinse."

I dip my head again and come back up. The tall blonde stands in front of the sink, "Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah flea?"

"Can we go to the store today?"

"Yes." He says turning, "As soon as you want."

I nod and watch him leave the bathroom. After my shower I walk out to the living room and see Shizuo laying on the couch an empty bowl on the coffee table. He glances up at me, "What?"

"Nothing." His face turns red and he looks back to the screen.

* * *

I eat a quick breakfast and do the dishes quickly. Shizuo gets ready and we set off for the super market. We walk down the aisles of the grocery store and pick up random things here and there. A woman and her son walk by and we hear, "Mommy! Those two guys are shopping together." His brown hair sticks up at odd angles.

"Come on now sweetie." She ushers her kid and gives us a smile, her frizzy brown hair is pulled back in a mom style, quick and sloppy pony tail.

The little kid turns and looks at us, "Are they gay mommy?"

"I don't know honey." She smoothed his hair with her hand and they move down the aisle.

Shizu-chan and my face match fire red. "Uh…"

Another woman meets them at the end of the row. She is wearing black stretch pants, that are also in mom style, "Oh there you two are!" She leans over and kisses the woman quickly. "I've been looking all over for you."

Shizuo and I give a glance to each other. "Mommy! Mommy!" The little boy is hefted into the second woman's arms. Oh... I guess it was some form of hope for us, two men... Who happen to love each other. "Mommy those two men are shopping together!" We duck our heads when the little shit points back at us. I give Shizuo a shove to spur him forward with the cart.

We quickly pick up rice and head for the beauty aisle, away from the two girls and their son. It seems awkward until I giggle. "You're such a manly man Shizu-chan. Going for all the hair products you can muster."

He glares and looks at the bleaching products. "Shut it or I'll bleach your hair."

I leaned against the cart. "I tried once… My hair turned orange."

Shizuo laughed and picked a box, "Wished I could have seen that." He moves down the aisle to pick up shampoo and conditioner.

I begin to pout. The kiss look was back in his eyes as he leaned over to set the box and washing products in the shopping cart. I swallowed hard and looked away blushing. "Well if you're done."

"Let's go." He says grabbing the cart and heading for the checkout counters.

* * *

I sat the bags down and opened the door of my apartment. We put the groceries away and I studied the bottles of shampoo and conditioner in front of me. Shizuo was putting away the things I couldn't stretch to reach. "Total Wreckage Control Shampoo and Conditioner."

"You do not want to see my hair without it." He said leaning over the edge of the counter towards me.

I slide off the stool at the counter and moved to the box of bleach in his hand. "What do you want for lunch?"

He grabbed the box from me and slid it up on the table. "I will make lunch. You will enjoy it. We will dye my hair."

"I get to help!" I said moving to the fridge.

He laughed and shut the fridge, "No." His body was extremely close to mine, pinning me to the cool metal door. I felt small when we stood this close. "You can watch though." His eyes were basically melting me at his feet. The familiar look passed between us but when I tried to look away his hand caught my chin and forced me to look at him, "Can I?"

I bit my lip and yet didn't shake my head or refuse. His head slowly lowered to mine, our eyes locked. My gaze wavered to look at his lips and when they touched, my eyes closed in bliss. "Mm."

His hands moved to my hips and he pulled me into him. Our chest met and I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips molded together. I felt his tongue move across my bottom lip begging me to allow him in. I tilted my head more and opened my mouth allowing him. He gently inched his way into my mouth and explored. I tried to keep the moan out of my voice but by the time he had my back against the fridge again it was too late. I let the moan go and placed my hands on his chest moving him back lightly.

We were short of breath and he blushed, "Sorry… I guess I got a little carried away."

I put my hand over my mouth savoring the feeling, "Shizu-chan."

"Dear God don't cry." He begged brushing hair out of my face.

I locked eyes with him, "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" He questioned gently cupping my cheek with his hand.

"I can't… I can't… I can't love you." I whispered leaning into his palm, "It would be bad for you."

"Bad for me?" The pad of his thumb soothed my cheek. "What do you mean?"

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, "It would be bad… For you… Because… I'm bad."

He chuckled, "You're just ornery. I don't think you're bad."

I took a deep breath and felt my legs starting to slide out from underneath me, "Shizu-chan… I… I… You're a good guy… I would only taint you." I'm getting nervous and I'm starting to act weird because of all my inner turmoil. My dirtiness.

He smiled softly, "Ruin me then."

"How would I live with myself?" I said looking up at him once again. "I'm struggling to live with myself now!"

I heard him sigh and he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Izaya… You… You're not a bad person. You won't taint me."

"You don't know that!" I said drawing away from him but having nowhere to go.

He bit his lip thinking for a moment, "What if I taint you? What if I'm the one who changes you?"

I'd never thought of it that way. I sigh heavily and he gives me a look of 'Am I right?', "Can we have lunch now?"

"Sure." He says backing up, "Sure."

I scoot away from him, "Alright."

"I'll make lunch." He said, "You can go do whatever."

"I'll be in my office." I walked into the room and sat down in front of my computer. Instead of working I just lay my head on the desk and buried my smiling and blushing face. I didn't get any work done; I just sat there wondering if Shizuo was right. What if he could clean my filth?

"Flea." He tapped my shoulder, and I slowly picked my head up, "Lunch's ready." I walked out to eat some rice, chicken, and vegetables. I stared at his head for a long time, stuck within my own head. "Can I help you?"

I blinked, "Sorry… Just thinking."

"About my head?" He said smirking lightly.

My face turned red and I quickly looked away, "No… Other stuff." I got up and put my bowl in the sink. "Oh… I don't mean other stuff I mean… Uh… Never mind."

Shizu-chan laughed and ruffled my hair grabbing the box of bleach. "Are you coming?"

I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and followed him up to the bathroom. "Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?" He said flipping on the bathroom light.

I sat on the edge of the tub and deposited the hair products, "Does it hurt?"

He laughed and gave me the kiss look, I guess Shizuo really liked kissing, "No it doesn't hurt."

I then sat on the edge of the counter and faced him watching him undo the box. He lay out all the things he would need. He then disappeared into the bedroom for a minute and came back with a white towel and no shirt. I blushed and looked away. "No shirt?"

"I'm going to get one, just hold on." He said smirking, "Are you sure you want me to put one on?" I flushed deep chrisom, "You happen to have a little drool right here." He wipes at his own chin and starts chuckling.

I shove his shoulder and he smiles, "Stupid protozoan."

His eyes burn into me and his lips brush against mine before I can react. "Alright… Let's get this started."

I look away with my cheeks and ears burning. "Fine." He starts mixing several strong smelling things in a bowl and I cringe, "Ew… Shizu-chan."

He laughs and leaves to get a shirt. I turn the stick into the substance and cringe, "Careful flea." Shizu-chan shows back up in a white t-shirt that looks like shit. "You don't really want to get that crap on you."

"Smells bad." I say jumping off the counter to go open my bedroom window. "Smells really bad."

I return and slide back into my spot, "Please watch the stitches." He warns.

I roll my eyes and watch as he pulls out a little brush and begins to scoop up some of the goop. Slowly he spreads it onto his head. He cringes, "You said it doesn't hurt!"

"It's cold." He says smiling, "But thanks for the concern Izaya."

I blush and realize that I'd leaned towards him, like I was going to protect him. "Why do you torture me, you asshole?"

He smiles and continued to goop up his hair, "Because it's fun."

We fell into silence as he worked and I watched. I studied his features as he concentrated on his hair. He furrowed his brows together really cutely and I noticed once again I was drooling. Mentally cursing myself, I looked away and rubbed my collar bone. Shizuo paused and looked at me, "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" I looked back to him.

"You obviously feel something for me… You… You kiss me back. You check me out. You say you're going to taint me… What… What makes you dirty?" He looks at me and I know he's trying to see through the mask I wear.

I sigh and lean back against the mirror, "Shizu-chan…"

"Don't give me that crap!" He says spreading more bleach into his hair. "Just… be honest with me Izaya."

I begin to fidget as his eyes lock on mine, "You're a nice guy Shizu-chan… I'm not… I enjoy causing people pain. You hate violence… I find amusement in it. I'm a sick and twisted individual and you need better."

Shizuo's face was bright red, so I looked away embarrassed too. His hand covered his mouth once again and I could see the smile behind it, "That's it?"

"What?" I snapped turning back to him.

He chuckled and threw the gloves on his hands away carefully. Shizuo then fit a cap of some kind onto his head and kissed me. It was hard, it was fast, and it was hot. His hands were planted on either side of my hips and he drew me closer with his lips alone. I wound my arms around his neck and felt my legs wrapping around his waist. I felt him pulling away but I pulled him closer. He kissed me back more but eventually placed his hand on my injured side lightly. We broke apart and I quickly unwound myself from him.

Shizuo grabbed my hand, "You're hurt… I can't get carried away."

I rolled my eyes, "You're too good… You shouldn't be kissing me."

He mocked my eye rolling and flipped off the lights, "Now we wait… I have to sit for like thirty minutes."

I followed him out of the dark bathroom and down stairs to the kitchen, where he set a timer. I studied his figure, "I don't… Shizu-chan…"

"Hm?" He turned to.

"You know… You act the same way I do!" I shouted pointing at his chest, "You kiss me and act like it's the most normal thing in the world. You… You do these things and then fall into this… Nothing happened thing!"

He cocked his head, "And?"

"You have a fucking split personality! One minute you're screaming to a whole city that you're going to kill me, then the next you're making out with me! Jeez Shizu-chan."

His mocha eyes narrow, "What about you, Sir Sniffles?! The Izaya everyone out there knows is a strong, sophisticated bastard. Yet here, you're fucking adorable and cry… A lot!"

My face turned red, "Well it's your fault… I DON'T CRY THAT MUCH EITHER!"

He snorted and put his hands against the counter, "My fault!"

"You're an idiot!" I throw my hands up and turn around.

His face turns red, "Hey! So we're both different people here at home! So what?! Kissing you should be a normal thing! Why… Because I love you Izaya and I want it to be a normal thing!"

My cheeks are on fire now and the blush is spreading to my ears and cheeks, "Shut up… That's not fair… I can't…."

"Just say it." Shizuo said gripping the counter top, "Just say it and admit."

"Someone's confident." I glared still aware of my red… body. I'm burning with how bad I'm blushing. "How do I know you won't laugh at me?"

"That's what you're afraid of?" He teased egging me on.

I was painfully aware of what I was about to say, "I'm not afraid!"

"Yeah you are." He says moving towards me, "You are so scared." Shizuo cupped my cheeks with his hands, "Izaya it's…okay to be scared."

I looked up at him, "Why's that?"

"I'm scared too." His eyes softened in front of me.

"Shizuo?" His real name slid off my tongue easily. He nodded spurring me on. I swallowed hard but bit my lip feeling like I could finally admit it. The longer I sat in silence the more I could tell he was anxious. His hands fell and he pulled me closer by the hips. I leaned into his ear and ran my hands up his chest, drawing out the pause. He was waiting quietly while I hashed things out. I let my lip brush against his ear lobe as I teased, "I can't take you seriously, when you look like a lunch lady."

* * *

**I've dyed my hair plenty of times but I haven't bleached it so I just assumed it was kind of the same. Sooo... That was my shbang before I stop updating several times a week. I hope you liiikkkeee it! Review, Fav, Follow maybe? I'll love you forever! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! YAY! I kind of lost thought for this story after the last chapter was posted, but then decided to skip all the... First awkward steps of a relationship... So there is a time skip... Be aware! The whole... How close can I sit? Can I hold your hand? Those weird little quirks because... It's awkward for the characters and it's awkward for me! Sorry if you wanted to see that! So onto Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Izaya…" Shizuo groaned out after my lunch lady comment.

I put my hands on his chest, "You're supposed to scream and yell and try to kill me."

He sighs and closes his eyes, "Not anymore flea… Sorry… You're hurt and I don't feel like yelling and chasing you."

My eyebrow quirked, "But… Shizu-chan… You _are_ chasing me still." I didn't mean physically chasing me; I assume you all got that. I meant that even though he wasn't chasing me through the streets of Ikebukuro, he was chasing after my feelings. The feelings that I was running from. I mean… If one person is running forward and the other suddenly starts running back, the two are going to smash into each other. Is that what Shizu-chan and I were doing? Slamming into each other. I was running from my feelings, when I slammed into him?

His lips brushed mine, "Then stop running for once flea, I'm tired."

I blushed deep red and turned away not okay with how close his body was pressed to mine. He slowly lets me go and I move to the couch. Flopping down, I flip on the T.V. and start channel surfing. Shizuo sighs and sits down next to me.

When the thirty minutes was up Shizuo walked with me back up the the bathroom. He leaned over the tub and began washing his hair. I watched and smiled to myself. Shizu-chan has a very nice butt. In case any of you were wondering. He got done washing out the bleach and such before wringing out his hair, "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked turning to me.

"What?" I asked swinging my legs.

"You were staring at my ass like the entire time." He smirked.

I lit up red and rubbed my arm, "No I wasn't!"

He winked and moved to the space between my legs, water dripped from his newly bleached hair. "Are you sure you weren't?"

I swallow hard, "Shut up…"

His lips ghost over my exposed collar bone, thank you, whoever the heck is a higher being, for V-neck shirts. "Hm… Can you take me seriously now?"

"Now that you don't look like a lunch lady?" I teased putting my finger to my chin and tapping it there. "Hm… Maybe?"

Shizuo watched me slip around him and out the door, "Flea." He whined but didn't follow me. I returned to the couch, grabbed a controller, and turned on my Play Station 3. I settled myself into a puzzle game of some sort and zoned out the rest of the world. I hardly noticed when Shizuo sat next to me, "I didn't know you'd be into gaming."

"Not as much as it seems." I took my eye off the screen for a moment. "It's hard to find things that amuse me."

Shizuo chuckled, "That seems like you."

I smiled despite the comment and felt Shizuo's arm rest over the back of the couch towards me. I felt my heart rate pick up at the thought of me telling him I love him. It just crossed my mind in that instant. The character on the screen stopped moving and I looked at my hands. My stomach began to do flip flops, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Hey… Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, "Is it your side? Do you need a pain pill?"

I shook my head rapidly, "Not that." When I looked up to him, my stomach filled with those annoying butterflies. My throat was forming the clichéd lump and I was panicking slightly. It was like the words were either trying to kill me, or force their way out.

He took the controller from me, "Izaya… What is going on?"

I think love makes you crazy. The thing I did next wasn't really planned or thought out, it just… Happened. It was completely out of character and it was completely uncalled for. Not that I regret it, because I really don't.

My hands curled into fists on his shirt and I shoved my lips to his. He made a surprised, "Mph!"

I felt my hands slip under the hem of his shirt and splay against the hard muscles there. I moved to straddle his hips and continue to kiss him. Our lips are moving together and his hands grip my waist pulling me closer. His tongue slowly enters my mouth and demands dominance. I willingly give in and feel his hands moving up my shirt. His hands touch the dressings on my wound.

We pull back and I blink in surprise. "Uh… I'm… Uh… I didn't mean…" He lowers my shirt and I slowly retract my hands. "Sorry…"

My cheeks are hot and his are lightly dusted red. Mocha eyes burn into mine, "Izaya…" I look away and back to the screen of the T.V. Warm hands grab the sides of my head and pulled my gaze back to his. "Please… Please… Just say it… Let me know how you feel."

I put my hands over his and took a very deep breath, "You couldn't tell how I felt from that… Then… Fine… Your protozoan brain can't comprehend." I put my forehead on his and clunked them together lightly, "I… I…" I'm getting choked by the freaking words. I feel that odd feeling before you cry rising in my throat and my chest. Shaking aside my nerves I whisper, "I love you."

He sighs like a ton has been lifted from his shoulders. I shut my eyes and let out a shaky breath, "I love you too." His lips touch mine in a gentle innocent peck.

I expected the normal clench of my chest. I waited for it and I waited for it, but it didn't come. He smiled up at me when I sat back onto his lap. The smile turned smug and I rolled my eyes, "Shut up…"

I moved off his lap and turned off my Play Station 3. "You're a very good liar Izaya."

I turned to him, "What do you mean by that Shizu-chan?"

He sighed happily and stretched out on the couch, "You've been making me chase you all over the freaking city… When really you were just doing it because you wanted my attention… How cute flea?"

My ears turned red, "Shut up Shizu-chan!"

He laughed and winked. "Oh come on. I get to tease you for all those years of pissing me off."

"Fucking Shizu-chan." I pouted but had a wide smile inside that needed to be hid... It's nice to be loved sometimes.

* * *

_One Week Later._

I sat on the examining table and watched Shizu-chan glare at me. I returned the glare, "You don't have fucking hickeys on your chest."

He smirked, "Oops."

The doctor came in smiles as usual, "Ah! The boy who was stabbed!"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, yes. Can we please proceed to the pulling of the stitches?"

"Afraid not!" He shook his head, still smiling like a dipshit. I want to stab him. "I need to run some tests and other stuff."

He checked the internal stitching and then brought me back in, "So?"

"I'll have a nurse come in and take those out for you! Then you can come back in a month!" This man is far too cheery for my tastes. I really want to grab him and stab him. Shizuo raises his eyebrows and shakes his head at me.

He'd taken my knife when he fought me through the house to get here. Let's just say instead of being two… Uh… What are we? I wouldn't call us… Boyfriends… Instead of two grown men, we looked like a mother and a five old fighting about a piece of broccoli. Shizuo basically hauled me out slung over his shoulder.

I glared at him again and the doctor left. "I hate him."

Shizuo chuckles and pats his pocket, "Glad I took that while I could."

"I'm mad at you." I pouted turning away from him.

He sighed, "Why because I cared enough to bring you to a doctor?"

"The morning after you litter me with your markings and my hips are sore I'll have you know!"

He chuckled lightly and got up from his chair. His lips pecked mine, "Sorry."

"You're not." I correct him as he starts to smile smugly.

Shizuo tilts my head, "No I'm not… I don't regret doing it."

"_Doing it?_ Or doing any of it?"

His mocha eyes rolled and he sat in his chair, "Do I even need to answer that?"

The nurse came in, a small pale little woman, she ordered my shirt off. Slowly she helped me peel away the black material. She ran her hand across a scar on my chest, "Hm… You're scarred."

Shizuo let out a growl, mocking the woman, "Hm… You're touching private property."

I smirked and turned to him, "Jealous?"

He glared at me, "You want more markings?"

The little nurse's face turned red. "Oh… I had no idea!"

"It can't be helped… We aren't exactly… A normal… Uh… Pair." I decided to call us that. A pair, because a couple seemed extreme for one week of cuddling and making out, and one night of pure bliss.

She pulled out some utensils and I stopped paying attention at that point. My mind wandered back to the night before. Shizuo holding me close and me grabbing just as harshly. His lips on my skin. His eyes burning into mine.

The nurse moved away from me, "All done." I glanced down to the irritated red slash across my side. It would sure be an interesting reminder to an interesting time. "Keep cleaning and covering the wound for probably another week? Then you can just go on about your business." She wrapped the wound once again.

She left quickly at the glare Shizu-chan gave her. I sighed heavily and grabbed my shirt. He helped me slip the material over my head. Calloused hands brushed across my cheek, "Guess you won't be needing me around anymore."

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Don't think you're so disposable."

We got back to my apartment and I jumped on my bed. The smell of fresh sheets and a lingering smell of sex welcomed me. Shizuo sighed and grabbed a duffle from the back of my closet. "What?" He asked when I gave him a crazy stupid look.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm packing?" He said moving to the dresser.

"Packing?" I sat up on the bed and glared at the tall blonde, "Why are you doing that?"

"You don't need me here anymore… Your stitches are gone." He refused to look at me.

"Don't need you here?"

He sighed and put down the bag, "We're already fighting, great."

"Why the fuck are you being an ass?" I asked feeling more pissed off than normal.

Shizu-chan ran a hand through his hair, "I don't want to leave."

"No one said you had to!" I yelled getting to my feet.

Sad mocha eyes looked to my red with anger face, "Tell me you love me."

I blushed, "What has that got to do with it?!"

"Tell me you love me." He repeated nonchalantly. His eyes had a playful sparkle to them though.

Slowly I made my lips form the three words, "I love you." He smiled a half smile and kissed my forehead, but said nothing. I was growing uneasy. His back turned and he continued to pack. "What?! I just said that and you don't even…" I was quickly feeling extremely panicked. My chest was squeezing tightly once again. Why was he doing this to me? Why does love do this to anyone?! All of a sudden I felt like getting on my hands and knees and begging him to stay.

He shoved most of his clothes into the bag and then grabbed me gently and lay with me on the bed. He placed my head on his chest and smoothed my hair. "Sorry." I said nothing in reply. "I can't stay here forever." He explained slowly, choosing his words wisely, "I… Izaya… It wouldn't be good if I stayed here all the time."

I didn't know what to say so I just hid my face into his chest and sighed heavily. He smoothed my hair again and ran his hand down my neck, then to my shoulder, on to my back. His long fingers traced a circle there soothing me. "Shizu-chan?"

He pecked my hair, "Yeah flea?"

I sighed heavily, "You'll… Be in touch… And around right?" He started chuckling and I felt anger rising in me. Sitting up, I pulled myself away from him and gave him a harsh glare, "Fine… Be that way."

My feet touched the floor, before strong arms wrapped around my chest and pulled me back. "Stop… I'm laughing because, I love you for starters. And because I love you, and you know that, so why would I just leave and never come back?"

I pouted and felt him sigh behind me. He pecked my cheek, "You know… You're really fucking affectionate for throwing stop signs at me three weeks ago."

He laughed and gave me a squeeze, "Well I figured you'd cut me if I tried to kiss you… So I settle for shipping my love in the form of metal."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back on his shoulder. "What are we doing?"

"Relaxing." His deep voice was gentle.

I ran my hand over his, "I meant like this."

He sighed heavily, "I don't know Izaya… I really don't."

We slept in my bed once more and woke up together as usual. I hopped into the shower while Shizu-chan made breakfast. I could gently stretch my arms above my head and I wash my own hair. I did miss having Shizuo wash my hair… And our morning conversations. I let my thoughts wander to Shizu-chan. His way of sighing in his sleep, I'd miss that. Waking up to him smiling at me. Feeling him kiss me when he thought I was asleep. The six pack, the ass, the body of a freaking sex demon. Oh... Sorry... TMI. Worrying when I tried to reach the big plates. Worrying if I'd taken pain pills. Worrying someone would try to kill me if I went out. Him not being here. I guess he had a point though… He couldn't stay here forever. He had his own home… He had his own responsibilities.

A sudden breeze on my backside made me turn, "WHAT THE FUCK SHIZUO?!"

I was greeted with the sight of Shizu-chan grinning smugly. "I came to see if you needed help showering."

"I'm obviously doing fine!" I screamed trying to find some way to cover myself.

He laughed, "What's the big deal? I've already seen you naked… Like three times. Remember we had sex?"

I blushed hardly, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BOLD?!"

His smug smile turned into a full on smirk, "Why do you have to be so shy?" His eyes traveled my body. "Seems like you're already ready for me."

I looked down and blushed harder before turning away, "It'll calm down! Don't worry!"

He stripped off his clothes and climbed in, "Let me take care of you."

Let's just say… We parted ways on good terms. _Really good terms._

* * *

**And that my lovelies brings us to the end of chapter 6. I hope you don't mind me having that time jump. If you really don't like it... Let me know and I'll consider fixing it up. As usual! This is where I beg for your appraisal and love, and criticism. Leave me a review! A follow! A favorite! Anything goes! :) Thank you all for the support and reviews, fav., follows! They really keep me moving! :) 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to start off saying... I think this is the worst chapter in the history of literature. I hope you like it anyways though and take pity on me... I needed a filler chapter and this is what came out of my head... Or my ass... Probably both... Maybe that's the same place! ANYWAYS! Here is Chapter 7, I promise next chapter will be better!**

* * *

I woke up alone the next morning. It was depressing to say the least. I wandered around my apartment seeing that all remains of Shizu-chan were gone. My bandages from last night had fallen off and I grabbed some gauze and ointment. Standing in the mirror I studied my reflection. Sad red eyes, dripping black hair, heavy bags from a lack of sleep last night, long red scar across my side. I looked like shit. With clumsy hands I attempted to wrap my own wound and ended up not being happy with the crap job. It would be fine for now, even though I almost got duct tape out to keep it in place.

One of my phones rang on my nightstand. I turned and looked at the screen. It was a text message. Slowly I threw on a shirt and walked over, "Good morning flea." My lips tugged into a smile at the name and the message.

Here I am standing in my room, smiling like an idiot at an electronic. I sent him back a greeting of _Good morning Shizu-chan._

I slipped my phone into my pocket and wandered downstairs to make breakfast. I poured myself some tea and then wandered into my office. Spinning my chair around, I plopped down easily and turned on my computer. I then started answering emails and setting up meetings. My phone rang once again. "How'd you sleep? Does your side hurt?"

I smiled dumbly and picked the phone up. _No, my side is fine. It's only a dull ache. I slept… okay. How about you? _Gently I sat my phone down and slipped on my coat. It was time for my first meeting. Maybe I would run into Shizu-chan?

"I'm thinking like an idiot." I shook my head and moved away from my desk, stuffing the cell into my pocket as I went.

I quickly made my way to Ikebukuro and to my meeting. As soon as it was done I checked my phone, "I slept fine… You only slept okay?"

_I guess… It's hard sleeping alone after all that time._

AM I A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL?! I allowed myself to relax and head to Russia Sushi for lunch. "AH! Izaya!" Simon greeted me as I approached. "You come eat sushi today?!"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You have not been here in two weeks! Shizuo say you hurt! Violence bad… I hope it wasn't his hand!" Simon clapped me on the back as I entered the shop.

I spoke to him in Russian, "Shizu-chan and I are on better terms. I don't think you'll be seeing us create violence for a while."

"Oh?" He spoke in Russian with me, "Why is that?"

"I think we're dating…" I practically whispered it.

Simon was often a hard man to read, he never really was surprised by a lot of things. This info hit him like a ton of bricks though. He stared at me like I'd grown a third head, "No! You lie! That is very mean Izaya!" He slipped back into my native tongue.

"I'm dead serious." I said looking at him, "I'll have my usual."

He brought me my sushi and gave me a long look, "This makes you happy? You promise not for personal gain?"

I sighed heavily, "It's really crazy… But yeah… I'm happy. I don't… I mean… No… He's not a personal gain… Well maybe he is."

"Izaya… You're acting weird." Simon said.

I quickly shook my head, "I feel weird."

"It is love, yes?" He smiled and pat my shoulder, "I am happy for you."

After I finished eating I wandered the streets for a little bit. I saw a blonde head peak out of a crowd. "Flea?"

I froze and blushed and paused in my stride. Shizuo's boss gave me a worried look, but Shizuo just smiled lightly, "Hey Shizu-chan."

His eyes burned like he was itching to stride towards me and kiss me. I gave a worried glance around and found no one staring at us, but we were in public. "I see you're working again… Outside the house… Your house! Outside your house." He lit up red and quickly stubbed out his cigarette.

Tom looked from Shizu-chan to me, "Uh… You okay?"

"Fine." Shizuo looked up at him, "I'll call you late okay? We're on our way-"

"No problem… I have more meetings today… If I don't catch your call… I'll uh… I'll call you back as soon as possible." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Okay." He brushed past me and left a lingering hand on mine. I smiled at the small gesture before turning and smiling at his back. I groaned inwardly… It's official… I'm a sixteen year old chick. The rest of the day seemed to drag on with work. Missing two weeks really puts a guy behind in business affairs.

* * *

I checked my phone for a call on my way to my last meeting. I stared at it for a long time, waiting for the ring of Shizu-chan. "You look like you're expecting a call Izaya!" I know that voice… Only that voice…

"Hi Erika… And If I am?" I greeted already annoyed.

"From the look on your face it must be from a lover!" At the word lover my cheeks began to flame a little. "Maybe from Shizu-chan!"

"No." I quickly replied looking away, "I'm a busy person. I would expect phone calls all day."

She smirked adjusting her hat, "Well… You are a terrible liar Izaya. I know for a fact that you have several phones, expect that one." Erika points to my phone in my hand, "That phone… Is like your personal phone… Only a handful of people have that phones number."

"So?" I glared moving around her. "I have a personal phone… Shocking."

"A phone that basically only people you really like have the number of, Celty, Shinra, Kadota, your sisters, and one final person that I can think of… Shizuo."

She smirked at me, "It doesn't mean anything… How do you know that anyways?!"

"Sources." Her smirk turned into a smile, "I for one… Think it'd be cute if you two were together."

I rolled my eyes, "That is because you have a weird fascination for yaoi. Now if you'll…" My phone rang. Glancing down I blushed at the name and Erika who peaked, "Shut up."

I moved past her and heard her shouting at me, "I knew it would happen!"

"Shut up Erika!" I screamed walking past her and answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Izaya." His voice sounded cheerful, "Still working?"

I rounded a block and realized it was the same block I'd been stabbed on, "Yes… Last meeting of the night then I'm home free. What about you?"

He sighed, "Just got home."

"I just ran into Erika." I mentioned gripping my knife in my pocket, "That was fun."

"Oh shit… Did she see who called you?"

"Oh yes… But it seems like she knew this was taking place before. Simon also knew I was hurt… Shizu-chan you have a big mouth."

Shizuo must have been sucking on a cancer stick because he inhaled for a really long time, "He asked why you hadn't come for sushi in so long. I said I didn't know. Then he remembered that I don't like ootoro."

"Simon must have a big mouth then." I teased pausing at the mouth of the alley.

"Erika also has this weird way of depicting anything that has to do with yaoi." Shizu-chan chuckled putting me a little at ease. I could clearly see blood stains from two weeks ago. Whether they were mine, or the gang members, I'll never know.

"Uh huh." I replied shortly feeling the ache in my side scream at the memory. "I found the alley."

"What alley?" He asked suddenly serious.

I ran my hand over the same brick I'd leaned against, "The alley… The alley I was stabbed in."

Shizu-chan sighed, "Why'd you go and do that?"

I giggled and turned around, "I don't really know."

"You okay?" He asked suddenly.

I felt the uneasiness inside but I didn't do much. Quickly I continued down the street, "I think so… It's just weird and makes me feel uneasy."

"I want to kill them." He said seriously.

I sighed, "Don't waste your energy… I'll find them and have my own revenge, to the point they'll be begging you for death."

He sighed heavily, "Izaya?"

"Yes?" I asked stopping at a street.

"Be careful… Wandering the streets." His voice had become husky and caring.

I smiled at the mental image of the look he would be giving me, "Yes mom."

"I mean it flea… You won't be lucky every time you run into trouble. I could be miles away the next time and never get to you in time."

Taking a deep breath I approached the building of my meeting, "I'll call you back soon Shizu-chan… Last meeting."

"Izaya… I love you." He whispered into the phone.

I blushed and smiled like an idiot, "I love you."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

We hung up and I felt my heart feel weird in my chest. It felt like it was going to just… Fly out of my chest with happiness. I shook my head and walked inside to finish my meetings. On the way home I dialed Shizu-chan and got a groggy, "Hey."

"Were you sleeping?" I asked with a slight giggle. Shizu-chan had a habit of falling asleep on the couch while watching TV. I would always wake him up and drag him to bed.

He yawned, "No."

"Liar… Are you at least in bed?" I smiled walking towards my apartment.

"No…" I heard the groan as he lifted himself, "I'm going… I'm going."

"Lucky." I pouted entering the building and heading towards the elevator.

"Why's that?" Shizu-chan asked and it was like I could hear the smile on his face.

I pulled out my keys and opened the door, kicking on lights as I went, "No reason."

Being dependent on other people was not something I was used to, or liked. I didn't want to have someone take care of me… I didn't need anyone to take care of me. Well… I hate to admit it… But I liked having Shizu-chan take care of me… OCCASIONALLY!

"Are you home yet?" He asked from far away so I assumed I was on speaker phone.

"Just walked in the door." I kicked off my shoes and locked the door behind me.

"Good so I can at least sleep a little better." He picked the phone up and I could hear rustling of the sheets.

"I guess you should go to sleep now." I moved to the kitchen and started tea.

"Hey… Izaya?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes Shizu-chan?" I asked pulling myself onto the counter.

He chuckled, "Don't laugh at me when I ask got it."

"No promises."

"Figures… Can you sleep well, without me?"

My face turned red and I whispered into the phone, "Not really."

"Okay."

"OKAY?!" I screamed without thinking. This brute was making me compulsive and act on a whim.

He sounded so proud of himself when he said, "It means I've done my job… I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You're an ass Shizu-chan." I glared at the wall before mixing my tea up.

"Love you too flea." I smiled at the words, "Goodnight."

"Night."

I hung up my phone and drank my tea before heading to my bathroom. My hands worked gently to peel away my shirt and then the bandaging that was basically useless at this point. Quickly I replaced it, in the same shitty fashion as before and crawled into bed.

In the morning I woke up, less than excited for round 2 of meetings all day. I'd slept like shit for the second night and wrapped my side once again, like shit. Coffee did little for me as I stumbled out the door. Shizu-chan found me early on my way to my second boring meeting. "You okay?" He asked.

I glanced around for Tom, "No Tom?"

"He ran to go do some paper work." Shizu-chan snagged my wrist and pulled me into a dark alley. His hands ravaged my body for a moment and his lips found mine. I didn't really realize that I was tugging him closer to me. Our feelings were over flowing, desperation, I've missed you, what have you been doing, I moaned lightly as his tongue entered my mouth. It was like a greeting all over again as I pushed my body against his. His hand gripped my ass and I moaned again pulling away before things got worse.

Shizu-chan gave me a shy smile, "Sorry… Guess I missed you."

I lay my head against his shoulder for a minute catching my breath, "Nice… To see you too."

He laughed and kissed the side of my head, "What are you doing?"

"Meetings." I replied shortly looking at my phone's clock, "I have to go."

"Uh… Okay." He blushed and stepped away.

"I shouldn't be as late as last night."

"Kay… Uh… Can I come over after work?" He asked shyly.

"Of course." I smiled turning and walking out of the alley, "I should be done by then."

"Should be?" He peaked his head out of the shadows after me.

I tossed him an extra key to my apartment, "If I'm not… Take that and let yourself in."

He caught the key and stared at it, "Alright."

"Alright." I confirmed with a smirk, "See you later Shizu-chan."

* * *

When I drug myself to the door of my apartment I noticed it was unlocked. Something was cooking inside. Slowly I edged my way in the door. Shizu-chan was dressed in comfortable clothes, and… an apron. He was making some form of food. The door clicked shut behind me and I watched Shizuo turn and look at me, "Hi."

"Hello." I slipped out of my shoes and my jacket before wandering over. "We never got to talk about the awkward conversation with Tom yesterday."

"You should have heard the conversation with Tom after you left." He scowled at the food and picked his head up to mine, "How was work?"

"Boring as per usual." I slid onto the counter and looked around him to the pan, "How's cooking?"

"Good."

We fell into normal conversation and I smiled… I wished he could live here all the time… With me. He ruffled my hair as he handed me a plate with food. Yeah… I missed this… _I had missed him. _

* * *

** Sooo that was that. I promise, promise, promise next chapter will be better! Please leave a review, favorite, follow if you really liked it... If you didn't let me know why... Or don't! I like constructive criticism... I don't like rude. Rude makes the world a bad place. :) Thank you all for your continued support and encouragement! \(^.^)/ Hugs for everyone! (^.^)- handshakes for those of us who need personal space! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so boring chapter? I kind of think so... But I promise next chapter will have some interesting issues. Until then enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed and ran my hands through my messy hair, "You have work in the morning too so."

He studied me and then kissed me quickly on the lips, "Don't be upset."

I rolled my eyes, "Just go."

Shizu-chan kissed me on the lips again, lingering, "Don't act so thrilled to see me stay."

With another roll of my eyes I threw my arms around his neck, "No Shizu-chan don't go." My teasing made him bite a forming hickey. "Ow hey!"

He laughed and licked the wound, "Good. Now I should go."

"See you."

"Love you." He pecked my cheek, "I'll repeat it as many times as I need too."

"I can safely say I'm aware… You kind of just told me like… Forty times while you were screwing me… Remember that?"

"Shut up." He blushed lightly.

I watched him stand in the doorway and give me a final look over, "Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you…" I whispered.

He smiled, "See you later."

Once the front door shut I felt the familiar weight of a saddened heart. He was on his way home, leaving me here alone. "Stupid Shizuo."

* * *

I replaced my bandaging and noticed I wasn't getting any better at this. The next day I refused to leave my house, and worked from home. I made a sandwich for lunch and drank some tea. By the time the sun was showing signs of setting I slung my bag over my shoulder and made one last look around, "Fuck you Shizu-chan… You're the one who did this."

I made my way to Shizu-chan's apartment knowing he probably just got home. I felt nervous but knocked on the door regardless. A blonde head opened the door, "Flea?"

I blushed, "I can't sleep..." I ruined my own plans by getting nervous… It was much easier when I pretended to hate him. I could be a lot less honest then.

"It's six." He stepped aside and motioned me inside.

I heard the door click behind me and looked around. Compared to my modern style apartment, Shizu-chan's looked homey and well lived in. It was really cute actually… While mine looked like something out of a magazine. "I need help bandaging my wound."

He chuckled, "You're only going to need that for another like 5 days."

I bit my lip and rubbed my neck, "Uh…"

"Just say it." He smirked slipping my bag off my shoulder and tossing it on the kitchen table.

I shook my head, "Never."

He approached me slowly and pushed me against the kitchen counter, "Hm… Say it."

"My hips are still sore you know… You shouldn't be forcing me to do anything."

"I can force you to say something." He smirked licking my exposed hickey.

"FINE FINE! Don't leave any more markings!" I shoved on his chest trying to escape his grasp on my hips. "I missed you."

He clunked his head against mine, "What about work?"

"Laptop… I can work from that." I swallowed hard at how close we were and how my heart was going to explode.

"Good." He moved his lips to my ear, "I don't know if I can let you leave ever again."

I shivered as he nibbled on my earlobe, "Okay… Okay… Hips… Hips." My turn on level was about to be dangerously high.

He back away, "Sorry." A lopsided grin looked good on him. I gave him a soft glare and he scooped me up into his arms, "TV show is on and I'm missing it!" I felt like a small child, or a new bride, being carried that way. We entangled ourselves together on the couch. This made the ache in my chest lessen. He ran a hand up my injured side gently, "How are you doing?"

"I seriously need some help wrapping this damn thing."

He laughed and nodded, "I can do that."

The rest of the night was peaceful, and then I was being thrown onto the bed. "Hm… Shizu-chan."

He lifted my shirt and kissed my chest, above my heart, "I'm glad you're here." I placed my hands on his shoulders and refused to arch my back into his touch, "You look tired."

I glanced around the room for the first time since getting in here. I was laying on a king sized bed with a red comforter. A simple dresser and night stand stood against the walls. A picture frame of Shizu-chan's family. A closet to my left and the bathroom in front of me, over Shizu-chan's head. Despite the heavy smoker he was, there was no scent of tobacco anywhere. I did see a picture of Kasuka on the night stand. Scrambling away from my lover, I grabbed the picture and felt Shizuo sprawl around my chest.

Kasuka was smiling wide, a rare sight it seemed, while Shizu-chan was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "We had just stopped a robbery."

"Kasuka helped?" I questioned.

"Well I caught the guy while he dialed for help."

I laughed and put the picture back. Shizu-chan caught my wrist, "We aren't so bad when we stop bickering."

"Don't push your luck." I glared with a smile.

He threw his shirt off and walked to the bathroom, "Fine."

After we both got ready for bed I allowed him to wrap my wound. I smiled to myself and relished in the familiar feeling. I don't think I could have been happier. Shizu-chan pulled me under the soft covers with him and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Night Shizuo."

He smiled and pecked my lips, "Goodnight flea."

I felt the weight of my tired body give way easily to sleep. We woke up in the morning together and I remembered it was Saturday. Shizu-chan and I made pancakes together. It resulted in a a huge mess but… Fine none the less. It once again reminded me that I wanted this to be a normal thing. Shizuo just gave me a huge smile from the table.

After breakfast we cleaned up and sat on the couch. "What would Shinra say if he knew?" Shizuo asked suddenly as I was drinking tea.

I chocked, "What?"

"Well… We're a thing now… Shinra's bound to find out one way or another."

"You want to tell Shinra?!"

He sheepishly smiled, "I just don't want him to hear from someone else."

"Like Simon?!" I glared giving him a soft kick to the leg.

Shizu-chan ran a hand through his hair, "What do you think?"

"What if we don't last more than a few weeks?" I asked softly.

Shizu-chan gave me a hard look, "You can't count us out already."

"I'm not." I said pulling my knees to my chest. "I'm just worried… You know… We used to run around screaming how we'd kill each other. Now we're cuddling and telling the other we love them." I sighed, "It's like… A beautiful dream and I'm going to wake up… Soon." My eyes had squeezed shut and I felt warm lips touch mine. It made me smile wide as I leaned more into him. His arms didn't snake around me like usual. Instead I felt a sharp twinge on my thigh. I jumped and pulled away, "Ow!"

Shizu-chan chuckled, "So yup… You're awake!"

I rolled my eyes and shoved on his chest, "You're an ass."

As the weekend drew to a near, the conversation about telling Shinra only worsened. Shizuo insisted we tell Shinra, then it turned into Celty, and then it just was… He's gonna find out and be mad. "Do you just want to hide it?!" Shizu-chan yelled at me from across the room.

I saved the work I was doing on my laptop, "No… I just… I mean… Shizu-chan, does anyone really need to know?"

He glared, "I knew it. You're scared."

"NO!" I blushed and slammed my laptop closed. Of course it was a lie, but I was a little too stubborn to admit it.

"Oh so you just don't want to be seen with me." He turned his back to finish cooking.

I rolled my eyes and got up, "NO!"

Shizu-chan sighed heavily and I slid onto the counter behind him. "Then what is it? Shinra's your friend, is he not?"

I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "Yeah he's my friend…"

"So why don't you want him, or anyone, to know?" Shizuo looked at me over his shoulder.

My pride was taking a massive hit, "…"

Shizu-chan turned around and stared at my grief stricken eyes. "What?" I couldn't say anything. My throat was too tight. He put his hand on my cheek, "Izaya what is it?" Warm light brown eyes scanned mine, "Hey… Come on… What is it?"

"What if they don't accept us?" I whispered softly, leaning into his warm hand on my cheek. "The world is fucking cruel; we already have people who hate us… I don't want you to go get beat up or something because… Well…"

"Because I'm involved with you or because I'm involved with a guy?" I didn't reply I just lowered my gaze away. "Flea… You're a fucking idiot."

I tore his hand away from my cheek and began glaring at him, "Like you're any better!"

He gave me a playful scowl, "Not… Shut up and listen."

I slapped his hand away when he tried to comfort me. "I don't think I want to."

Rolling his eyes, he instead planted his hands by my hips, "I'm pretty sturdy, beating me up, isn't really a problem."

"You're not indestructible." I reminded him with a glare.

He gave me a wide grin, "I don't mind being beaten, and I'm going to need some form of exercise now that I'm not chasing you all over."

My eyes lowered seductively, "Oh you can still chase me all over… The bedroom."

"Oh… That'll be interesting." He leaned forward and ghosted his lips over mine, "I find this very entertaining."

I took a deep breath, "Shizu-chan… You're burning our supper."

He turned on his heel quickly and shut off the stove and everything. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, "What's wrong?" I was feeling needy and upset all of a sudden.

"I don't want Shinra to hate us…" I whispered burring my face into his strong back.

He slightly turned, "What was that?"

"I don't want him to hate us… More specifically you." I said a little louder backing away so he could move around.

Shizuo gave me a look, "Not like it should be more specifically… If this is going to work… You need to stop thinking I'm better than you."

I gave him a taste of the old me for a minute, "I am better than you Shizu-chan… I'm basically a god."

He rolled his eyes, "Foods ready."

We ate in front of the TV, mainly because I was working. I collected plates and went to do dishes. Shizu-chan wrapped arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Hey…"

"Yes?" I asked continuing to wash pots and plates.

"How can he hate you if you never tell him?"

I sighed heavily and leaned into his strong body a bit, "Exactly."

"Izaya…" He turned his face into my neck and kissed the flesh there. "Hm… We'll figure this out you know."

"Figure what out?"

He smiled against my neck, "This whole… Not hating each other thing, the whole… We're bound to get caught thing."

"Bound to get caught thing?" I questioned feeling his lips move under my jaw, "You are not getting away with anything you're saying right now."

He chuckled against my jaw, "Dammit… How many times can you wander out of my apartment and not get caught… Coming out of my apartment?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Why has this become the argument all weekend?"

He blushed and untangled himself from me, "Why do you think?" The question felt weighted, so I just shrugged feeling it the safest answer. "Why do you think I leave hickeys on you?"

"To mark me?" I questioned.

"To show everyone you're taken… I don't like sharing Izaya. I really don't think I'm going to like sharing you." He watched me carefully, and gave a playful glare.

I swallowed hard, "Better not be fucking sharing yourself then. I may say I love humans, but you mean more to me than any stupid human."

He smiled wide, "Oh really?" I nodded slowly and wiped the water off my hands. "So if you say I mean a lot to you… Then why is it such a problem to go go telling the world about us?"

I sighed heavily and ran frustrated hands through my hair, "Shizu-chan… Shinra… Celty… Then your brother, then my sisters… Then my no good parents… Then what? Not everyone will be so accepting. Not everyone will greet us on their front step… Not everyone will support this."

"So that's what you're afraid… People not accepting you." His smile died and was replaced by a look of pure love. "Tell me… Why?"

I sighed and looked away, "Everyone basically hates me already… That's hard… My parents… They catch wind of us… It won't be pretty."

"Do you ever see your parents?"

"No and for good reason!" I shouted, turning my back to him. There was something that didn't feel right about fighting with Shizu-chan this way. It made my chest ache with sorrow and guilt. It didn't mean that I would give in though… I wanted to protect Shizuo… Even though he could probably protect himself.

I wandered out to the balcony and twirled my flick blade in my hands. I was stuck in thought for what seemed like only a few minutes, "Flea?"

A warm blanket was draped around my shoulders, "Hm?"

"Sorry." He quickly said, "I'm sorry for a lot of things."

I got myself snuggled under his arm, "I am too."

He had a cigarette tucked into his mouth and he tossed it into a nearby astray. We sighed heavily and relaxed into each other. "We don't have to tell Shinra… If you don't want to.

I shook my head, "You're right… We don't have to hide forever."

"Are you saying some day?" He smiled lightly and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Yeah… Maybe someday." I felt his lips touch the top of my head. "Someday when the world isn't so cruel."

We fell into a normal routine. Things went back to how they were at my house. I was missing having a larger computer though. Working from a laptop twenty four seven becomes kind of a problem. Especially when you fill the drive full. Groaning I went out and bought an external hard drive. I could have just went to my house and unloaded it… But I didn't really want to go all the way there.

I waltzed into the store and headed where I needed too. As I picked up a hard drive and was studying the package, I noticed two deep voices. Slowly I looked up and noticed to men holding hands. "Stop… We're in public." The blonde one hissed in English.

A dark haired Hispanic man laughed, "Oh come on… It's fine…"

"No it's not… What if people see? This isn't America."

"Hey… Babe… I'll protect you… Look… No one has cared this far."

I scratched my head at the Americans, "Um… Excuse me?"

The blonde turned red, "I'm so sorry!"

"No no…" I raised my hand, "I just have a question."

"Sure." The dark skinned one smiled.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself, "How did people accept you… When you told them you were with another man?"

The two exchanged a look, "Depended on who it was. Most of everyone was happy for us though." The light haired man said.

"Yeah… I mean… Our friends where extremely supportive and cool."

I nodded slowly and smiled, "Thanks."

"Uh… You're welcome?" They said watching me walk away. Grabbing the hard drive, I grabbed my phone in my other hand. With quick fingers, I dialed my… _boyfriend._ "Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?" His gruff voice answered.

I took a deep breath, "I'm ready to tell Shinra."

He took a moment to reply, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I nodded even though he couldn't see it, "I am really ready."

* * *

I found myself a few days later standing in front of my high school friend, "So we're kind of… together."

Shinra looked from Shizu-chan to me and then to Celty. She shrugged to him and he turned back to us, "What the fuck?"

* * *

**So... How will Shinra and Celty take this news? Find out next time on Dragon Ball- Erhm... Let Me Take Care Of You. haha So as I beg every chapter... REVIEW! Fav. Follow! They are all greatly needed, appreciated, and wanted! Thank you! Thank you all so much! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CRAAPPP! So lots of real life stuff hit and kind of threw this story off! I won't bore you with details of school work, state choir and band, prom... SCHOOL WORK! But... I can tell you that this chapter is probably crap but it will make me feel better putting SOMETHING up! Onto chapter 9!**

* * *

I took a side-step closer to Shizu-chan and felt him take a half step in front of me. "Sorry Shinra… You're just going to have to deal with it."

Celty shrugged before typing out, "So… How long?"

I looked to Shizu-chan and felt myself become extremely nervous, "A few weeks?"

"Three." I said staring at Shinra who was looking from me to Shizuo. He didn't look mad, nor did he look shocked. At first he did… I guess he got over it. He continued to look from me to the tall blonde beside me. "Say something…." I pleaded when silence became too heavy.

"Not very long." He just said folding his arms over his chest, "I thought you two hated each other?"

I blushed and looked away. "Shinra…" Shizu-chan warned, "Sometimes life does stupid things and you just have to go with it…"

The whole atmosphere was awkward and tense. Shinra was unreadable and Celty kept shifting back and forth. Shizuo felt me tense and he gave me a look. Our whole relationship was basically just reassuring looks and communication through looks.

He looked like he wanted to comfort me but Celty called for our attention, "I'm happy for you… If it means you'll stop trying to kill each other." Her PDA said.

I smiled lightly, "Thanks Celty."

Shinra was still studying us intently. I clenched my jaw and debated whether or not to say something. He began shaking his head slowly and I finally broke, "Do you hate us?" Everyone turned to me and I suddenly felt shy. "Sorry… I just… Stop staring at us!"

Shinra began to shift back and forth. We all turned back to him and he suddenly burst out laughing. Tears began to roll down his face as his torso shook. He continued to laugh and Shizu-chan gave me a, what the fuck, look. I shrugged and looked to our laughing friend. Celty's smoke turned into a question mark. Shinra collapsed onto the couch and continued to laugh.

Shizu-chan stepped towards him, "The fuck?"

He wiped his eyes and sat up still laughing, "You guys… Really had me going!"

Shizuo looked back to me and I cocked my head in confusion at the laughing idiot, "What?"

Shinra removed his glasses and wiped at his eyes again before reducing himself to chuckling, "You two… A couple… Doing couple things."

Celty looked at Shizu-chan who was starting to get pissed. Taking a deep breath I walked towards him and then grabbed his hand. He turned towards me slightly and I leaned forward and kissed him. Shinra's eyes widened and then I heard him laughing again.

I shoved Shizu-chan away in frustration and grabbed the doctor by the collar, "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY TO YOU?!"

He laughed in my face, "You two going that… far… to… Screw with me!"

I felt the urge to punch him coming on. "This isn't a fucking joke!"

Celty pulled me away from Shinra and Shizuo wrapped an arm around my waist. Shinra sat up and suddenly stopped laughing. I gave him a glare and leaned into Shizuo more. "How's that side healing?"

"Doctor mode… Really?" I glared.

Shinra drug me into his extra room and away from Shizu-chan. Without waiting for consent Shinra shoved my shirt up, "Wait!"

My face turned red because I had healing hickeys all over my chest. Shinra looked at the angry red line across my side. "It's healing nicely."

I rolled my eyes and tried to stop the blush. "Shut up Shinra."

He poked a love mark, "Did you get into a fight? Or did you have a night with a girl?"

I smacked his hands away and lowered my shirt, "No Shinra… I slept with Shizu-chan… My… boyfriend."

Shinra took a step away from me like I was on fire. I sighed and ran a hand over my face, "Don't screw with me Izaya… It's not funny anymore."

"I'm not joking Shinra…" I said giving him a serious look, "I really am with Shizu-chan… We've been basically living together for three weeks."

Shinra shook his head, "I don't get it."

"What's there to get?"

"You two… Tried to kill each other…"

I sighed and ran my hand over my face once again, "Shinra… Sometimes you do really stupid things when you feel something."

"I love Celty and I never do anything stupid." He argued.

Celty appeared and punched him in the stomach, "Yeah you do." She shoved the device in his pained face.

Shizuo stood beside me and raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"That question is for Shinra." I said looking at the pained doctor.

He waved a hand and slowly stood up straight, "So… You're really serious?"

"Kind of." Shizu-chan glared at him, "Would you mind not just flinging, yourself upon his body?"

I rolled my eyes, "Never in a million years Shizu-chan." Shinra looked from Shizu-chan and then to me for the millionth time, "Not this crap again!"

He shook his head, "It's just so different… I just… You two… You look good together."

I felt a smile tug at my lips, "You approve?!"

Shinra adjusted his glasses, "Yeah… If it keeps you from trying to kill each other and keeps you happy! Sure why not?"

Celty typed out a quick, "Awe."

Shizu-chan let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me, "See… Everything's fine."

"Fine for you maybe." I stuck my tongue out at him and we decided to drink and get dinner together.

By the time we got back to the apartment I was feeling pretty good and Shizu-chan was feeling _really_ good. We both smelt like alcohol and desire. His hands were tearing at my shirt and mine were tearing at his bare back. His hands grabbed under my butt and I lifted myself to wrap my legs around his waist. "Hmm… Shizu-chan." His lips had moved from mine and down my neck.

"Izaya." He growled and threw my back against the wall of his apartment.

I wound my hands into his hair and shoved him closer to me. Our hips ground together and I moaned loudly. The sound echoed around us, "Shut up… I'm drunk." I barked when he stopped to laugh at my loud moaning.

"No, I'm drunk." He laughed like a little childish and carried me to the bedroom.

Gently we began the course of making out and then leading to other things.

Shizu-chan lay down beside me and blinked, "I'm a little more sober now."

"Oh really?" I laughed snuggling into him, "You still seem drunk."

"You're a freaking giggly drunk." He smiled pulling me closer.

I couldn't help but giggle anyways. Slowly I pulled myself away and into the bathroom, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to clean up because someone!"

He laughed and wanted to join me but I refused and told him to go to sleep, he'd thank me later. With a pout fit for a toddler, he lay down in bed. When I returned the shower had sobered me up completely. At the sight of a naked Shizuo I blushed bright red.

"What?" He asked groggily as I was gawking at the end of the bed.

"COVER YOURSELF!" I screamed snapping hands to my eyes.

He must have found something because I felt him sigh heavily in front of me. His hands grabbed mine and led them away from my face, "You are seriously five years old."

"You are seriously…" I trailed off trying to figure out what a comeback for that could be.

"You had sex with me twenty minutes ago… But you blush like a small girl whenever you see it."

"Shut up!" I shoved his chest onto the bed, "Some of us don't think with it… We… Work with it…" I crawled under our covers and felt him lay down behind me.

His arm wrapped around my waist, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Shizuo." I smiled.

The next morning I woke up to a groaning Shizuo. He was sitting up rubbing his eyes. "How much did I drink last night?"

"Enough…" I smiled; happy I was in good health. He looked like shit, cute shit… But still shit, and groaned again at the sunlight streaming in. "Morning Shizu-chan."

I got to my feet with sore back and hips. "Morning flea."

I limped off to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. I offered it to him and he just gave me a long look. I looked back and forth before looking to him, "Yes?"

"Why are you limping?"

I made him take the water before glaring at him, "You don't remember?"

He drank half the glass before wiping his face and sighing, "I don't remember being that rough."

In the morning light I could easily see the scratches down his back, the scratches I had left last night. It made me blush but I was smirking slightly, "Check your back if you don't believe me."

"What?" He got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom and twisted in the mirror to see. "Izaya…"

I smirked and pulled on clean pants, "You're the one who did it."

He looked at the angry marks running down his back once more before leaning in the doorway, "Dammit… I hardly remember any of it."

I moved around him and began brushing my teeth, "Your loss… It was a rather fun night."

"You can say that, and you can make sex jokes all day and yet… You can't even look at my naked body without blushing like a school girl."

I laughed and spit out the minty foam, "Being hung-over makes you a little bitchy huh Shizu-chan?"

He glared at me and I glared back from the reflection of the mirror. I stretched and pat his chest before moving to the dresser and grabbing my gray hoodie. When I say _my_ gray, I mean his gray hoodie. I slipped the material over my head and went to the living room. Shizuo followed behind me and sat on the couch.

"Breakfast?"

"No." He looked a little green and got another glass of water instead. I laughed and poured cereal before sitting beside him on the couch. "Are you happy now?"

"Happy with what?" He rubbed his temples and clenched his eyes shut.

I smacked his arm and propped my feet up on a coffee table, "Shinra… Celty…"

He nodded and then smiled happily, "Yes…"

A surprise peck on the lips had me blushing, "Jerk."

The rest of the day was spent recovering from the hangover and the sore hips.

* * *

**And that was that crap... GAH! I hate when life gets in the way of writing! This story is going to be a little late on updates and chapters... For another... 23 week days... Approximately... As usual... I'm going to shamelessly beg for Reviews, Fav. and Follows! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED PATEINCE AND SUPPORT! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRY DONT KILL ME! I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK! AND I GOT PROJECTS! AND I GOT CROWDED WITH HONEWORK AND I'M RRREEEAALLLLYYY SOOORRRY! I tried my very hardest to make this the cutest/steamiest/least boring chapter yet! DON'T HATE ME! **

* * *

Shizuo went to work on Monday with dragging feet. I shoved on his back, "No." He whined.

I shoved hard on his back again, "Do you want to lose quite possibly the only job you have left ever?! Protozoan you have to go!"

He planted his heels and grabbed the door frame, "I can just call in sick."

"You had, like a week off when I got hurt… Go you brute!"

I slipped off his smooth shirt and felt my head smack onto his shoulder. "I don't want to go!" I rubbed my forehead and yanked on his ear. "Ow! Hey!"

"Go to work!"

He laughed and turned quickly before kissing me lightly, "I'll be home early tonight."

"We can deal with you then!" I shoved him out the door and slammed it shut before he could get back in. I wandered over to my laptop and sat down. If it was almost four weeks ago then I would have still been in bed. I never really wanted to get up early until Shizu-chan drug me out of bed.

Work was simple and boring. I had no massive jobs but only small ones that took nothing of my time. I was laying upside down on the couch staring at the TV when I felt hands travel up my sides, "Hey Shizu-chan."

He laughed, "Callouses gave me away, didn't they?"

I drug my eyes up to meet a beat up, black eyed Shizu-chan. Springing to my feet I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, "What the fuck happened to you?!"

"Work." He smiled and I glared at the dark bruising and scratches.

"Jesus…" I tilted his head and didn't realize I basically had to tip toe to be eye level with him.

He chuckled and caught my hand, "Not so fun is it?"

"What?" I felt my eyes narrow at him.

"Nothing." He smiled, "It just sucks when the person you care about most gets hurt."

My cheeks tinged pink and I moved away from him, "Idiot."

"So… Are you ready to go?"

"Ready to go where?" I asked, heading for the kitchen for a glass of water.

"It's Valentine's Day… We talked about going out?" He smirked, "The great Izaya Orihara forgot?"

I froze in my tracks, "Oh…"

"You forgot."

I scratched the side of my head, "It may have slipped my mind."

He was headed for the bathroom, "I'm gonna clean up."

"Okay…" I nodded, heading for the couch once again.

"And you're coming with." He smirked leaning against the wall, arms folded over broad chest.

I rolled my eyes but headed for the shower ahead of him. He followed me in and helped strip my shirt off. I turned to see a bruised torso, "Shizuo." The use of his real name had him searching my eyes while I gently touched his chest lightly. Bruises and cuts littered his torso causing a sad twinge in my heart. It wasn't as painful, like the usual throb of my heart.

My hands studied the tender flesh, "I'm fine Izaya… I'm not bleeding out." He pressed his lips to my forehead. I_ really_ deeply loved this idiot, didn't I? There was so much emotion between us… And we'd only been together for like… 3 and a ½, weeks? I shivered as he tucked a tuft of hair behind my ear. Why did we cowardly hide behind knives and metal signs? This could have been our life all along!

I remember all the nights I spent curled up in my bed, sobbing like a little bitch because I knew I was alone. Everyone hates me, I know that was true… But maybe if Shizuo was the only one to love me, I wouldn't worry about everyone else? I was expecting to feel the twinge in my chest once again… But it never came. The pain around my heart was removed and replaced by flutters and a warm feeling. Maybe it was the warm water running over my back? When had Shizu-chan drug me in here?

I looked up at him and blinked, "When did this happen?"

He gave a soft glare, "You are just spacing out today."

My face felt hot, "I've got a lot on my mind." If he looked at the contents of my history he'd see that I was looking at apartments… A new apartment for _us_. It was obvious that we couldn't be apart… But maybe we needed to be? Shizu-chan would get bored of being kind and loving to me eventually right… Then I'd be back in my bed… Crying. Like a 16 year old girl. Maybe I'll skip the ice cream this time though… I hate working out excessively on a day to day basis.

Lips connected with mine, pulling me from my thoughts, "Sorry." I mumbled against his lips.

"Is something bothering you?" He stepped away and began washing his hair.

I slipped under the water and wet my hair before turning and lathering up my hands. "Not really." It was sort of the truth.

A moan escaped his lips as I ran my hands across his shoulders and down his back. Gently I rubbed soap into his chest and was extra careful around his injuries. "Please tell me you're not thinking stupid things flea."

I laughed, "Not so much of the common type of your 'stupid' things."

"So what _are_ you thinking?" He moved under the water and rinsed himself before putting his conditioner in. Large hands began working soap into my skin and gently moved over the angry red line on my side.

I smiled lightly, "Nothing."

"What?" He pinched me lightly and I moved away, "Come on tell me!"

I rinsed off my body and felt his fingers work magic on my scalp. My body automatically leaned into his and I forgot where we were. With a red face, I moved away from his naked form. He chuckled, "I was… Just… I was looking at apartments."

His fingers paused and he spun me around to look at him, "Apartments?" A ghost of a smile was a sign to me that it might be alright.

"I… I mean… We would be saving money on having two apartments that one never uses… And… You know… I…" I trialed off fighting my pride.

He helped rinse out the shampoo before moving to the water himself, "And I know… You… What?"

I bit my lip and swallowed my pride, "I don't know if… I can… Stand being away from a desktop computer much longer." I felt a smirk spread across my features as he glared. The next thing I knew I was being kissed roughly and then prepared for a thrilling early Valentine's gift. I cleaned myself off and exited the shower to a warm fluffy towel. Shizuo was smirking and wrapped me tightly in the soft material, "I don't think I can live without you… All the time." The words whispered from my lips echoed across the walls of the bathroom.

A slight hint of pink showed on my cheeks as he kissed my nose, "Then let's do it…"

"Huh?" I snapped my head up to look directly in his eyes, "What?!"

He chuckled and moved to the bedroom, "Let's find an apartment together… Move in… Be happy… Don't we deserve it?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, "I suppose you do."

"If you want to treat me like I'm better than you fine…" He glared while slipping underwear on, "You make me happy, so do whatever the fuck I want if that's what you want."

I sighed and ran my hand over my face, "I don't like being a servant Shizu-chan."

"Then rule the kingdom with me and instead of for me, or against me… Don't advise me from the sidelines. You're a part of this relationship too."

I got my own underwear on before grabbing a shirt for him and leaning into his chest as I handed it to him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed angrily, "Sorry." I mumbled.

"I don't like it when you talk bad about yourself… Truth is… Off the streets you're a whole new person." His lips touched my head gently, "Why don't you see that?"

I shrugged, "It's hard to lower a mask that's super glued to your face 95% of the time."

Shizu-chan ran a hand down my back and back up to my chin. "Let's find some remover then."

Our lips met gently once more and reminded me how easily they fit together. Maybe this was something real and maybe just maybe… It would last, and I would be happy for a while longer.

We left the house and had a movie and dinner date. As the dark theater grew more packed I felt a little more nervous being in public. I hated to admit it, but I didn't really care much for overly packed areas. Not when I couldn't find a higher vantage point quickly. Shizuo grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, "What are you doing?"

"Relax… It's dark no one's going to see."

I felt my body lean towards him and cursed myself, "You're making me soft Shizu-chan."

"Good." He smirked when the grip on his hand became more confident.

By the end of the movie I was enjoying watching all of the girls, and a few men, cry. "Why do theaters only play sappy love stories on Valentine's Day?"

Shizu-chan laughed as I walked on a concrete ledge ahead of him, "What do you want them to play? Romantic horror movies?!"

"Yes!" I turned on my heel and pointed, "That would be perfect!

He rolled his eyes, "You're insane…"

"That might be, brute. What does it say about you though?"

Shizuo lit a cigarette, "I guess that makes me, "He paused to take a drag, "The owner of the mental hospital."

I glared but with a smile and walked to the apartment. As soon as the door was closed I felt his hands run up my back, "I'm feeling like you want round 2 of Valentine's Day."

He breathed a trail up my neck, "I respected your boundaries at the movie theater… So do I get a reward?" I shivered when his lips finally touched my neck.

"We already ate dinner Shizu-chan… So I'm afraid cooking is going to be a bit pointless and you'll get fat."

He scoffed close to my ear, that husky voice whispered against my ear, "I'm feeling a bit hungry for… Flea."

"You shouldn't eat bugs Shizu-chan." My voice came out needy and weak, a little more than I was ready for.

I took a shaky deep breath as he whispered in my ear, "Hm… You shouldn't tempt a_ monster_ then." My knees felt like jello with the gruff husky voice in my ear, "Remind me to talk about apartment hunting in the morning."

Spinning on my heels, I kissed him hard and fast, while my hands tore at his shirt and belt. "Bed now!"

"Oh so you're needy now!" Shizuo slung me over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom.

I bit his shoulder, "Don't throw me around like a sack of potatoes!"

He bit the top of my ear gently, "Don't turn all fucking horny when I say I want to move in with you!"

I ripped his shirt off with my knife that I kept in my pocket, "Burn bitch! Now… Fuck me!"

So Valentine's Day was a little rougher than normal. I woke up to Shizu-chan snuggling me into his chest. We had just passed out last night after all that… With a groan I got to sit up and still had arms around my waist, "Wake up brute!"

Shizu-chan grunted and covered his eyes, "No."

I could feel the nasty sweat and other things from last night's adventures and went to the shower. I came out with dripping wet hair and shook it over Shizuo. "Hey!" He shot up and grabbed my wrists. "Izaya!"

I cackled and felt him pull me down, "Ah!" He pinned me under him and glared, "Apartment?" I asked innocently.

"Oh yeah." He blinked and then kissed my cheek, "Shower then?" The suggestive raise of his eyebrows had me glaring at him.

"I already did idiot." The truth was my freaking hips were so sore that I really just wanted to take pain killers and lay around all day.

He glared before moving off and going to the shower. When he came back out I already had a list of all the places to visit today, and pain killers in my system for my throbbing hips. He thumbed through the pages I'd printed. "These all look so…"

"What?" I questioned leaning over the paper as he trailed off.

"Perfect… And expensive."

I laughed, "Well with a combined income."

"True." He moved to finish making our breakfast, "Are you alright? I was a little rough last night?"

I laughed and spun the papers towards me, "I'm fine… A little tender."

"Sorry." He threw an apologetic smile at me.

We set out to visit apartment after apartment after apartment. I sighed defeated after the fifth failed attempt. Our being together/ kind of a gay relationship… Was slowly becoming the winning issue, that or neighbors, or broken down policies. Shizu-chan turned down the apartment I really liked because the neighbor next door hit on me. "Absolutely no way!"

"But Shizu-chan!" I whined as he drug me down the street, "That could have been the one!"

"We'll find one better." He grumbled, "Mine."

"I'm not a piece of property, need I remind you!"

He kissed me hard after roughly shoving me into an alley, "No but you're still mine… And you're a fucking flirt."

I wiped my mouth and glared at him as harshly as I could. IT may have been nice to be loved, and cared for… But he was being ridiculous. "Shizu-chan… Need I remind you who I'm moving in with?"

He looked like a little kid who got caught being naughty, "I'm sorry… I just… Don't… Izaya…"

I pecked his cheek and gave him a stern look, "Can we go find a fucking apartment? My hips are killing me."

That put a prideful smile back on his face, "One final apartment."

When we walked in the door, I stopped and took a deep breath. The place was the perfect combo of my apartment and his. It had the modern home look, with the lived in feeling. "It's perfect Shizu-chan."

He intertwined our fingers and smiled while looking around the apartment, "It really is."

I found myself signing paperwork and preparing to close my personal apartment. "Are you sure?" The landlord asked, she smiled nicely at us.

One look at Shizu-chan and I nodded, "Yeah I'm sure."

Shizu-chan signed his name next to mine, "Never more sure of anything in my life."

Her girlfriend slowly opened the door and stood in the frame, "Sorry to interrupt… Honey… I need your help in apartment 14 when you're done."

"Sure thing." Turns out… Moms from the grocery store with the little boy… Were our new landlords.

Shizuo laughed, "No going back now flea."

"Oh shut up." I pulled him down to my lips and kissed him right in front of the poor lady.

She smiled warmly, "You can move in as soon as possible. I just want to say you guys are probably the cutest and most loving couple we've had here in a long time."

We both blushed and I realized I'd just performed a little rash, "Don't worry… It won't last long." Shizu-chan laughed. "You'll hear us screaming at each other soon enough… And not the good kind of screaming."

"SHIZUO!"

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

**That was chapter 10! Again, I'm reallllllyyyyy freaking sorry I didn't get this out very fast! I got slammed with projects, and being hyped up on candy, energy drinks, and cookies does nothing for my writer's block! Especially staying up all night to finish stuff for idiot teachers. Sorry! Sorry rant over! :) Review! Fav! Follow! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH MY STUPID ASS! :) **


End file.
